Can't Compete
by PoeticBliss
Summary: Goku and Chichi's marriage is on the rocks when she finds out he lied to her to protect Bulma. What happens when Chichi gets sick and jealous over Goku's close friendship with Bulma? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: He Lied?

_(Flashback to a couple of days ago)_

 _"Hey, Chichi! I'm home!" Goku yelled_

 _Chichi was currently in the kitchen and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was excited about something._

 _"Hello, sweetheart" she sang and was greeted with a short, but sweet, kiss on the lips._

 _Oh yes, he was_ _ **definitely**_ _excited about something._

 _"And what are you so happy about?" she giggled._

 _"Huh? I'm always happy." he said flashing his million-watt smile_

 _"Well, what are you happier-than-usual about?" she questioned, still giggling._

 _"I've got great news, hun." he was still smiling. maybe even more than before. But Chichi knew better. His version of great news meant a new enemy to fight or leaving for a period of time to train._

 _She quickly stopped giggling."Well, what is it?" she asked apprehensively_

 _"I was asked to participate in a universal space training camp, fighters from all over the 12 universes will be 'll be able to learn all sorts of stuff." he was happy, really happy._

 _"Space training camp? Whose idea was it to have_ _ **you**_ _participate knowing you just came back?!" she yelled._

 _He hesitated. "Uh...um King Kai. Yeah, it was King Kai."_

 _"Well, I don't want you to go" she said in a no-nonsense tone_

 _"Awh, c'mon Chi. It's only for about a week or two." he asked pleadingly_

 _"Goku, you just came back. Is being with a bunch of aliens more important than being with your family? I mean, you've barely been back two months and you're already running off" she crossed her arms._

 _"Chi, please. It's what I love to do."_

 _He completely disregarded everything she said. But what could she do? This was Goku. Taking away his ability to fight or train was like teaching a newborn baby how to read. Hard and pointless._

 _So very reluctantly, she replied with a frustrated, "Fine"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

2 more days. Just _2 more days_ until the space training camp began...

...and Chichi was angrier than ever. It was all she could think about. The thought of him leaving again **consumed** her mind. Was she crazy for wanting him to stay home? He just _came_ back home.. back to LIFE only a few weeks ago. But then again, Chichi knew she could not compete where she did not compare. No matter how hard she tried, she could never show Goku the importance of a father being with his kids and a husband being with his wife.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. But then again, she supposed it wasn't his fault. Fighting is in his blood, and it was a part of his life far before she was. It was... his _first_ love.  
-

-  
It was late in the evening and Chichi had finished dinner almost an hour ago. Gohan was out with some friends and Goten was in the living room watching cartoons. It was the beginning of the weekend and she decided to let him stay up a little while longer. Chichi, on the other hand, was cleaning up the remains of dinner. Goku hadn't come home for dinner and she didn't feel like waiting up for him. She was exhausted, physically _and_ mentally. She figured once she finished cleaning up, she would put Goten to bed, take a shower, and hit the sheets. Working constantly and over thinking did tragedies to the human body, and to say she needed rest was to say the least.

Chichi walked into the living room.

"Goten, time for bed sweetie. Go brush your teeth and I'll be up in a couple minutes to tuck you in."

"Kay, momma"

Once he was out of the room, Chichi made her way to the couch, fluffing the pillows, rearranging some books, and putting Goten's toys away. She turned the TV off and was about to make her way upstairs when she heard the front door open.

"Gohan?" she called.

"Heh, no-"

"Goku. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up at Bulma's." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Goku knew, no he was FULLY aware of Chichi's dislike for Bulma. He knew she hated when he went to Bulma's house; especially when she wasn't informed. But then again, Bulma was his _first_ friend; she couldn't compete or compare there either.

"Bulma's? What were you doing at Bulma's that took up the entire day?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Oh Chichi, don't be like that. We were just talkin' about the space training camp, since she was the one who told me about it. I was so excited that I left first thing in the morning. I meant to come back before dinner, but Vegeta wanted to spar and you know he hates losing, so we kept at it and I must have lost track of time." he said innocently looking up at the ceiling as if looking for answers.

"Wait, Bulma told you about the space training?" by now, Chichi's hands were in fists. She was angry.

"Uh, yeah.. she mentioned it to me." He brushed past her into the kitchen, heading towards the fridge, looking for dinner.. _of course_.

"But Goku, you said King Kai told you about it."

Deep down, Chichi was _hoping_ it wasn't what she thought it was. She was hoping he didn't lie to her, that he didn't try to _protect_ Bulma. But by the look on his face, the **guilty** look on his face, she stopped hoping.

He was caught.

He lied to her.

To protect Bulma.

He stopped mid-search of the fridge with a container of food in his hand and faced her. He had an apologetic look on his face, but before he could talk, she put her hand up.

"You lied to me?" She accused shooting daggers with her eyes staring directly into his. Not only was she fuming, but she was ultimately hurt.

"Look, Chichi, I'm sorry. I only did it because I know how much you don't like Bulma. I'm sorry, hun." he said sincerely apologetic.

He put the plastic container down on the counter and made his way towards Chichi. He put his hands on her shoulders, but she swiftly removed herself.

"You lied to me, Goku." she repeated in a confirmatory tone. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Argument

"You lied to me, Goku." she repeated in a confirmatory tone.

Maybe in any other marriage this would not be a big deal. But this was Goku they were talking about, he never lied. He may have fallen short in a lot of aspects of their marriage, but lying was never a problem.

"Chichi, I-" he began

But Chichi had had enough, she was sick and tired of the late nights at Capsule Corp., the constant "lost track of time" excuses, the "she's my best friend, don't overreact" ; she was sick of it, sick of it _**all.**_

"You know what, Goku? I don't even care." she said dismissively. She made a move to go upstairs, having long forgotten about tucking Goten in, but Goku grabbed her forearm.

"Chichi" he said almost pleadingly.

She turned towards him, "What, Goku? What do you want? For me to not be mad? For me to be okay with your behavior? Then fine, because it seems like no matter what I say to you, you'll never change. So do what you want. I don't care." she responded in a defeated tone.

He'd released her arm after she said that allowing her to go upstairs. At this point, Goku had lost his appetite. Instead, his hunger was replaced with guilt. He didn't know that him being at Capsule Corp. _**hurt**_ Chichi, he just thought she was _highly_ annoyed by it. Although, the thought to stop going over there never crossed his mind.

Goku begun packing away the containers he had removed from the fridge and make his way upstairs. It was going to be a _looong_ night.

Chichi had tucked Goten in and made her way into she and Goku's bedroom to take a shower. She was removing her clothes when Goku walked in. Stripped down to her undergarments, she grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom without a word.

Goku sighed. He didn't like having tension between him and his wife. There was always an uncomfortable, awkward silence between them that was hard to withstand. He just didn't understand why Chichi did not like Bulma. Was she jealous? Did she think he _liked_ Bulma? No, that couldn't be it, even the _**thought**_ of it sounded ridiculous.

He began taking off his shoes, the blue and orange attire being dumped into a nearby bin. He waited patiently on the edge of the bed for Chichi to finish her shower so that he could wash up before bed.

Thirty minutes had passed before Chichi finished her shower. She had never taken longer than fifteen minutes in the bathroom but her circumstances commanded her to do so. Her body ached, her head ached, her _heart_ ached. She was drained and just wanted to feel the comfort of her bed immediately. She walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Goku sitting up, waiting.

The silence was awkward, uncomfortable, and tense. What was there to say?

She sat at her vanity, having already changed into her pajamas before leaving the bathroom, and began brushing her raven locs. Suddenly, Goku spoke up.

"Chichi?" he spoke softly.

There was a pregnant silence and when he realized she wasn't going to acknowledge his presence, he continued.

Goku sighed, "I'm sorry, Chi. I don't know what to say or what to do to make it up to you."

At that statement, Chichi stopped brushing her hair and turned around. "There's one thing you could do." her tone was suspicious, almost as if she was testing him.

"What?" he said a little too eager.

"The Space Training Camp. Don't go." she stated with finality.

"What?!" he said taken back, standing up from his place on the bed.

"Chichi, you gotta be joking." he laughed in disbelief and rubbed the back of his head instinctively. "There's no way I'm going to miss out on that opportunity."

Chichi sighed, "Fine." she stood from her vanity, walking over to her bed, ready to sleep. On the outside, Chichi looked as if she didn't care but it was a whole other story on the inside. She was angry, _very angry_ , she wanted to scream, to yell at him till he understood what it felt like to be put on the back burner all time. But she figured, what's the use? She couldn't compete with training or fighting when it came to her husband, so there was no point in getting angry for the _nth_ time. Goku just… didn't care.

"If you go, then don't expect me to be here when you come back."

"Huh? That's unfair!"

"Oh please, Goku. You are nowhere near _qualified_ to talk about unfair. Honestly, this whole marriage has been nothing but _fair_ to you. You do what you want, when you want, without a care in the world and no one can stop you. So you know what? When I said I didn't care, I meant it. If you leave, then I will too." She was standing up now, looking Goku directly in the eyes.

"Chichi, where is all this coming from? Is it because you really don't want me to go or because Bulma told me about it? Seriously this is ridiculous." he was getting annoyed at this point.

"No, what's _**ridiculous**_ is that you "asked" me about the space training camp with the intention to let me know about it, not because you really cared about how I felt if you left. What's even more _**ridiculous**_ is that I have to compete with Bulma for your attention because you don't have your priorities straight!" her face was red with fury and her hands in tight fists. She had to say it. She had to.

"Of course I care about how you felt about it, that's why I asked; and I really don't understand what Bulma has to do with any of this." he said in a defensive tone

"Goku, if you _really_ cared, you would not go. And seriously, you must be really dense to "not understand" what Bulma has to do with this. You lied for _her_! Ever since you came back, you've been at Capsule Corp. How do you expect me to feel? I mean, even if Bulma had nothing to do with this, couldn't you stay home for the simple fact that you _haven't_ been home, let alone _alive_ , for the past five years?" she was on the verge of tears, but didn't allow any to fall. She didn't want to appear weak or hurt anymore. She didn't want to care.

Before he could respond, the sound of someone's footsteps coming up the stairs was heard followed by a soft knock on their bedroom door.

"Mom?"

Chichi's eyes went wide for a second before she moved to open the door. "Gohan. When did you get home? I didn't hear you come in." she asked in hopes that he did not hear their conversation.

"Oh, just now. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight, sweetheart. Don't stay up too long." she said lovingly. Despite her sour mood, she could never take it out on her kids.

"Okay. Night, Dad!"

"Goodnight, son."

When Gohan had entered his room, Chichi closed her door. Once again, there was an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

Goku sighed. "Chichi, I don't know what to say." It was true, he really didn't. He didn't like arguing, it wasn't his thing.

"That's the second time tonight." she mumbled still standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"Well, what do you want me to say? It seems you want things only your way!" he sounded frustrated, almost like he was raising his voice.

"For _**once**_ it would be nice if things went my way. I don't want you to go to the Space Training Camp, that's all." she said still crossing her arms. She was being persistent.

"I don't want to hurt you, Chichi but I've already made up my mind."

She humphed, "Okay." she whispered. "Then I guess my mind is made up too."


	3. Chapter 3: The Honest Truth

The next morning, Chichi woke up to an empty bed. After their argument last night, Goku had threw on some clothes and left. She was guessing he needed to blow off some steam since he left in what _seemed_ to be a sour mood. She didn't bother to wait up or ask where he was going because for once.. she _really_ didn't care. It was 7am and it was time to get the day started, anyway. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and threw on some clothes. She opted for a tight white tank top, training pants, and a pair of tennis shoes. With her hair in its usual bun, she headed downstairs to get started on breakfast.

Almost an hour and a half later, Chichi finished cooking breakfast. The boys would be down any minute and she just had to add a few finishing touches. A second later she heard the footsteps of an excited five year old coming down the stairs toward the kitchen. Goten immediately latched onto her leg, giving her what she assumed to be a hug.

"Good morning, sweetheart." she said bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, momma. I'm hungry."

Chichi giggled. " _So much like his father"_ she thought. "Oh I know, sweetie. Breakfast is on the table, but you must wait for your brother."

"Aww, but Gohan is still sleeping." he pouted.

"Sleeping? Mhm, well it is Saturday morning." she sighed. "Okay, dig in."

Within five seconds, the little tyke was in his chair, digging in all Chichi had to offer.

But then she heard _him_. Goku entered the kitchen not acknowledging her presence at all.

"Hey, slow down there, champ." he laughed whilst ruffling Goten's hair.

"Morning, daddy." he giggled in response with food all over his mouth.

Goku took a seat down at the table, all the while still avoiding Chichi's gaze. He had no intention to eat breakfast, though. Chichi turned her back and began cleaning up the mess she made while cooking breakfast. " _If he wants to play the "ignore" game, then so be it."_

Time passed by as Chichi cleaned and Goku and Goten engaged in everyday chit chat. Chichi was in her own world and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until she heard Goten yell out excitedly.

He was jumping up and down, doing flips in the air, yelling "It's gonna be so cool. I can't wait. I can't wait!"

Chichi turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What's gonna be so cool, Goten?"

Goku spoke up. "The Space Training Camp. He wants to go. Isn't that right, Goten?"

She was taken back. "What?" she whispered in disbelief.

Chichi couldn't even tell if he was joking, being sarcastic, or plain dead serious. Either way, she was _**livid**_. Was their conversation last night a joke? Did he really think he could pull Goten along with him? Did he think that would make the situation better? She took two deep breaths and pinched the tip of her nose.

"Absolutely. NOT." she said slowly in the calmest voice she could muster.

Immediately, Goten stopped celebrating. He crossed his arms with a pout on his face. "Aww, but why not?" he whined.

"Yeah, why not?" Goku chimed in, _sarcastically._

Chichi couldn't believe it. This had never happened before. She felt like they were ganging up on her. She would expect a little opposition from Goten, but Goku? No,this was different. _Goku_ was different.

She took another deep breath. "Goten,sweetie, go to your room. I have to speak with your father."

"But what about-"

"Goten." she repeated in a firm tone. It didn't take long for Goten to get the hint that his mother was serious and made a beeline for his room.

The Son matriarch sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes at the man sitting expectantly at the table.

"What do you think you're doing, Goku? Dragging Goten into this is not going to change my mind or make things better, so just stop while you're at it." she said annoyed.

"Chichi, no one is _dragging_ Goten. He wants to go." It was almost as if he was mocking her.

"I will _**not**_ have you use our son as leverage over my head. I meant what I said, Goku. You leave, then I'm gone, and that applies whether you leave "with" or without Goten."

Chichi emphasized the "with" part. Goku wouldn't actually leave with Goten… right? Although on the inside, she knew she was bluffing. If Goku left on his own, she would take her kids and leave. But on the odd chance he _did_ take Goten with him, she knew she couldn't possibly let Goten come back to an empty house wondering where his mommy was. She refused to look like a negligent mother.

"Chichi, he _wants_ to go." he sat up in his chair, looking her square in the eyes. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, I don't _want_ him to go." she fired back, with a flame in her eyes.

He stood up, still staring her down. "That isn't your decision to make."

"Of course it's my decision to make! He's five. I'm his mother!" she whispered violently. She would have yelled if it weren't for the fact that the boys were home.

"And I'm his father." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, only when you want to be." she spat. She didn't mean to say it, but she was so angry that she had no filter.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" his tone became dark as he furrowed his brows.

"I-it means…" she hesitated but continued anyways. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "You can't _barely_ be **here** and think you have some sort of control over how things go. I mean, you were hardly there for his life." she whispered the last part.

"Only because I died saving the planet and the people I care about!" he rose his voice.

"But you **CHOSE** _not_ to come back. For five years. Five years you were gone and I had to raise our boys by myself. And now that you're back, I still have to raise them on my own." she exclaimed with watery eyes.

He looked up at her stunned. For the first time, Goku felt genuinely angry at his wife. He couldn't believe she was throwing him dying back in his face. Didn't she get that he did it for them? To protect his family, let alone the planet? His palms were fisted in an effort to contain his anger but it wasn't enough. He needed to leave. Now.

His jaw was clenched.

"I think it'd be best for me to leave." he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

She uncrossed her arms. "What?! Where ar-"

Before she could finish, Goku had exited the kitchen, slamming the front door, rattling the little house. She jumped in surprise when she heard a small voice behind her. It was Goten.

"Momma, what's wrong?" he asked with wide eyes.

"And where's Dad?" Gohan asked entering the kitchen.

Chichi looked at them and brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs.

 _What have I done?_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whole Truth

Shortly after Goku left, Chichi had gathered herself and dismissed Goten to the living room. She allowed him to have milk and cookies while he watched a bit of television to distract him from the current situation. Plus, she needed to explain to Gohan what was happening. Normally, Chichi and Goku would conceal their arguments and disagreements from the kids but this time was different. She _and_ Goku were arguing, not _just her_. She feared the worst would happen if she and Goku didn't come to an agreement, so she thought it'd best to give Gohan a fair warning.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gohan questioned. He knew something was seriously wrong. He saw the tears on his mother's face, he _heard_ the arguing. He knew they tried keeping it under wraps but he could sense the tension since last night. The way his mother opened the door and questioned him, the way his father's eyes lacked their usual, _genuine_ happiness, he could tell.

Chichi sat down and sucked in a deep breath. "Gohan, you're old enough now, so I can tell you the truth. The _whole_ truth."

"Mom, wh-what do you-" he began, but Chichi silenced him.

"Please, Gohan. Let me finish. First, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there for your brother and keep up your studies." she was serious now, looking him straight in the eyes.

He furrowed his brows, "Sure mom, but-"

"Gohan. Promise me."

Gohan was utterly confused. "I promise, mother."

Chichi sucked in another breath. "Okay." she closed her eyes, "Okay. Gohan, me and your father haven't been on the best of terms since his return."

"But you were so happy to see him a-aand had a party and-" he began again.

"Gohan, please. Let me finish. I know, I know things _seemed_ okay. Of course, I welcomed him home with open arms. I mean, who wouldn't be thrilled to see their husband who was dead for five years?"

She paused. She had to swallow the lump in her throat. "But, to be honest, prior to your father's death, I was already unhappy"

"Because he kept leaving?"

"Y-yes, but I had to keep it together for your sake. I know how much you look up to your father."

"Mom,.. I knew."

Her eyes went semi-wide. "Knew what?"

"That when dad left, it made you just weren't the same as you were when he was around." he said sadly.

Gohan admitting that absolutely broke her heart. She thought she hid it well, but apparently not. She felt like a bad parent. "Oh Gohan, I'm sorry you had to witness that at such a young age and I'm sorry you have to witness this now."

He gave her a sad smile. "It's okay, mom. It isn't your fault. But really,.. what's wrong?"

Gohan needed to know.

"Your father and I had an argument last night and this morning about his lack of presence at home and within yours and Goten's life." she began

"But dad _is_ in our lives."

"Yes, but only when it's convenient to him. I understand you adore your father and I don't want to destroy that perfect image you have of him, but… he hasn't done the best job at being a father, let alone a husband. I know your father has had quite a _different_ childhood which makes it hard for him to get an education or a job, and I've accepted that, but," she lowered her tone, "...all I needed him to do was _be_ _there_ for us, and he can't do that either." her eyes went downcast as she looked to the ground.

Gohan could tell she wasn't finished. He knew there was something deeper bothering her.

"Mom, what else?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Your father recently told me about this space training camp that "King Kai" invited him to participate in."

"Yeah, I know, Dad told me."

"Yes, but what he didn't tell you, _or me_ , was that _Bulma_ actually told him about it." she said with an obvious attitude.

On the other hand, Gohan was stunned. " _Dad lied?_ " he thought. It was unbelievable.

Chichi noticed his expression. "Yeah, that's exactly how I felt. Anyways, to make a long story short, I gave your father an ultimatum."

She continued, "I told him that if he leaves, then I won't be here when he comes back."

"Mom, you can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I think I am." she told him honestly.

"But what about me? What about Goten? Did you think about how that would affect us?" Gohan asked raising his voice.

"Of course I did! I would never want to take you away from your father. But you have to understand that this marriage has been more of a burden than a blessing. I've only kept it together for so long because of you and Goten." she revealed sadly

Gohan ran a hand through his hair. "Do you not love him anymore?"

"Oh, Gohan. Of course I love your father. I just don't know if I'm…. _in love_ with him anymore." she almost teared up, hearing herself say those words was truly heartbreaking.

"Mom...I-I.." Gohan couldn't process his thoughts. The news was too much to take in.

"Gohan, him leaving and only coming back just to train with Vegeta or run around with Bulma is something I refuse to tolerate anymore. I refuse to care and put myself in such a position." she touched his arm to get his focus, he was really broken up.

His expression became serious. "Is there any way you'll change your mind?"

Chichi sat back in her chair and sighed. "I guess… _maybe_ if your father decides not to go… I'll give him one final chance for your sake."

"Okay. That's all I need to hear." he started walking out the kitchen.

"Gohan! Where are you going?" she stood up, following him.

He turned around. "To talk to dad."

With that, Gohan went out the front door and flew off.


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Reality

Meanwhile, Goku had flown to a lake that was a couple miles away from the house.

He was sitting at the edge of the lake, looking into the thick forestation, about everything that went wrong. Everything was fine when he came back…. right? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize Gohan's presence behind him.

"Dad?" he spoke softly

Goku turned around to face his son. "Oh. Hey, Gohan."

Gohan took a seat beside his father on the grass. "Dad, I-" he began

"Your mother told you." Goku said in a statement more than a question.

"Y-yeah. She did." he stammered. Gohan was about to continue but no words came out. He was almost afraid to hear the answer to the question he wanted to ask.

"And?" Goku knew there was something he wanted to say.

Gohan came right out with it. "Dad, why did you lie?"

Goku sighed. "Gohan, you know better than anyone how much your mother dislikes Bulma."

"That doesn't justify lying, Dad. And now mom is threatening to leave." he said with a hint of aggravation.

"I know." he stated with a straight face. Gohan couldn't read his emotions.

"Does that not matter to you?" he took note of his father's lack of empathy.

Goku looked him straight in the eyes. "Of course this matters to me. You of all people should know how much I care about you, your mother, and your brother."

Gohan lowered his voice. "So, you're not going, right? "

Goku sighed and turned his attention back to the lake. "I thinks it's best for me and your mother to get some space."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock for a quick second as he looked at his father with a scowl.

"Isn't your need for _space_ the reason why all of this is happening?" he mumbled

Gohan stood up to leave, but Goku called him. He was still sitting, staring at the lake.

"I know you're upset, Gohan. But you just wouldn't understand. Just know that I would never want you to pick between me and your mother. Understand that none of this is because of you or your brother." he said

" _Oh I know, Dad. This one's all you."_ Gohan thought, then flew off.

After Gohan left, Chichi went back to the kitchen to clean up. She wiped the counters, scrubbed down the floors, and washed the dishes. She then made herself a cup of herbal tea to relax her nerves and joined Goten in the living room to watch some cartoons.

"Hi, sweetheart." she sat on the couch and kissed his cheek, "You mind if I join you?"

He looked up at her. "No, momma."

"What are you watching?" she giggled. She was always happy whenever around her boys.

"Just cartoons." he said munching on some cookies.

Then came the burning question.

"Momma, where's daddy?" he looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes waiting for an answer.

She stumbled on her words. "Uh... he's, um,...well, he went for a walk."

That was the closest thing to the truth she could think of. She didn't know where Goku ran off too, but she wished she did. Goku's little "exits" of anger were affecting their children now. Goten hadn't mastered ki yet, so he couldn't just _sense_ his father.

"Will he be back, soon?"

She ran a hand through his hair, resting her head on top of his.."I hope so, buddy."

The mother and son duo continued watching cartoons and talking for about another half hour. Chichi was about to doze off for a late morning nap when Gohan stormed through the front door.

She turned towards him, "Gohan? What's wrong?"

But instead of receiving an answer, all he did was look at Goten and motion for her to follow him. She gently removed a napping Goten from her lap, placing him on the couch, then made her way towards the kitchen.

"Goh-"

"Dad is leaving." he said pacing back and forth

Chichi shook her head as if she didn't hear him. "What?"

"Dad is leaving, he says that you and him need space." he said frantically.

 _Wow_ , she thought. She had the slightest bit of hope that Gohan talking to Goku would make him change his mind. _I guess he'll never change._

"That selfish…" she mumbled but stopped herself before she could finish. She didn't want to bad-mouth Goku in front of the kids.

"Okay, okay Gohan. Calm down." she made a calming motion with her hands. He took a seat after a few long seconds, but managed to reel in his emotions.

"I know you didn't eat breakfast." she was moving toward the fridge.

" _Breakfast_?! How can I think about breakfast at a time like this?" he exclaimed.

"Leave _**that**_ to me and your father. You're our child, not a mediator. Eat some breakfast." she ordered

His mother had a point. "Oh alright."

She set out some leftovers from this morning. "So, how is school?"

"Uh… great. I'm keeping up with my studies." he stammered diving into some pancakes and sausages.

Chichi quirked her brow "Mhmm, keeping _up_?"

Gohan rubbed his head and laughed nervously, "Ahead, I meant keeping _ahead_ of my studies."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Have you made any new friends?"

"Actually, uh.. Yeah." Gohan said with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

His mother took immediate notice. "Are any of these _friends_ girls?"

"Y-y-yyeah, her name is Videl." his cheeks couldn't get any more rouged.

"Oh…" she said knowingly, moving to take a seat beside Gohan. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"MOM!" Gohan's whole face turned a crimson red

Chichi giggled. "What? Did you ask her out?"

"Well, I was going to ask to go out tonight with her and a group of friends, but…"

"You should go, it's the weekend and you've been working hard. I'm sure you'll get some studying done before you go."

Gohan nearly fell over. Was he hearing correctly? "Mom, a-aare you sure? With you and dad-"

Chichi put her hand up, "Under "normal" circumstances, I probably wouldn't allow you to go, but now more than ever I need you to be happy, so go. Be a kid." she looked straight in the eyes. "Our problems are not your problems."

Gohan smiled, "Uh sure, alright Mom, thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. I just want you to be happy." she smiled back

Hours later, it was mid-afternoon and Chichi was currently standing in line at the grocery store. She had brought Goten along since she wanted Gohan to get his studying done & Goku _still_ hadn't come home.

 _Honestly, his behavior is pathetic,_ she thought. _He should take resp-_

" Ma'am." the cashier called getting Chichi's attention. "Your groceries. Could you place them on the conveyor belt?" she asked politely.

"Oh..uh, yes. Sorry. Goten, help me please"

"Sure, momma."

The cashier flashed a quick smile before realizing how much food Chichi was buying. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets, but Chichi was already too deep in thought to realize. Normally, she would frown at the cashier, giving he or she a piece of her mind, but her current situation was weighing heavy on her mind.

 _Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Was it right to give him an ultimatum? And what about the kids? They need their father. Am I wrong for feeling this way? Am I wrong for doing something about it?_

Beep. Beep. Beep…. the register sang as the cashier rung item after item.

 _What am I thinking? Of course I'm right. I didn't do anything wrong. It's his fault. All his fault. The only mistake I made was believing that he would change his irresponsible, selfish ways._

"Ma'am"

 _I should have made this decision a looong time ago, all Goku has done is hold me back as his little housemaid. It's time for me too live my life without constantly worrying about whether he'll come back. If he gets to do what he wants, than I can too, and anybody who doesn't like it, can stick_ _ **it**_ _where the sun-_

"Ma'am"

"WHAAT?!" she screeched

The grocery store went quiet. _Uncomfortably_ quiet.

The cashier girl looked stunned. Goten was staring up at his mother with wide eyes, although he was used to her outbursts. The other customers stared her down for a minute before Chichi's icy glare turned them away. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the cashier, calmly.

In a low tone, she asked, "How much?"

"Uhh, 2-235.76$" the cashier looked a bit uncomfortable and Chichi felt horrible. She tried not to think about it, but that didn't make it any better. Time was ticking by and sometime tomorrow Goku was gonna leave. Again. And that was her reality.

"Here, keep the change." she offered the cashier a sad smile, gathered her groceries, and left the store with Goten in tow.

By the time Chichi got home, it was early evening and she was _**exhausted**_ , to say the least. Looking after a hyperactive, five year old and going store to store to get all that her family needed, making sure that it was enough to last _at least_ two weeks was excruciatingly tiresome. All in all, today was a long day and it was far from over, especially with having to cook dinner.

"Gohan! I'm home!" she yelled, bombarding through the front door with as many groceries as she could carry. Gohan came downstairs, dressed to go.

"Hey, mom. Let me help you with those."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just grab the rest from the car before you go."

"Yeah, sure."

Chichi once again found herself in the kitchen. She placed the groceries on the counter and began putting them into their proper places. Gohan came in a minute later with the rest of the groceries.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I got it from here" she called from the fridge.

"Are you sure? I can stay a little while longer." he sounded concerned.

Chichi looked up at him and smiled. "Gohan. I'm fine. Go enjoy yourself. I trust you'll be back by curfew?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, of course."

"So go. Go have fun" she made a "shooing" motion with her hands leading him to the front door.

Gohan chuckled, "Alright, mom. I'm off. See you, later." and he flew off

Chichi closed the front door. She leaned against it and shut her eyes, blowing a raspberry. _Well, dinner isn't going to make itself_ , she thought.

About an hour and a half later, Chichi had finished preparing an array of dishes. Actually looking at her handiwork, she realized that she might have gone a little overboard. After all, it was going to be just her and Goten at dinner tonight.

Chichi called toward the living room,"Goten! Wash up! Dinner's ready!" she shook her head with a quiet laugh when she heard him eagerly make his way up the stairs. She was in the midst of setting the table when she head the front door open and close.

Goku stepped into the kitchen. She side-glanced his way for a split second, but didn't stop her movements… let alone pay him any mind.

"Chi, are you talking to me?" he asked softly.

No response.

"I'm not taking Goten with me."

Chichi momentarily stopped her movements and humphed, "As _if_ you could, and just where were you?" she looked at him, crossing her arms

He leaned against the doorway, "I've been out, thinking."

She humphed again. "That's _great_ , Goku, but you didn't answer my question"

Goku sighed. "I was out-"

"At Capsule Corp.?" she quirked a brow

"Kami, Chichi. What is your problem?" he stood up straight with his hands midway into the air.

"MY problem? **THE** problem is you." she huffed bitterly

Just then Goten came parading down the stairs, as if Kami himself sent him in order to discontinue their soon-to-be argument.

Goten came crashing into his father's leg. "DADDY!" he yelled cheerily.

Goku genuinely laughed. "Hey, squirt!"

He lifted Goten onto his shoulder, laughing with him, tickling him, catching up.

As Chichi looked on at the scene in front of her, she momentarily forgot their current problems and actually smiled. A _genuine_ smile, thinking _Is it worth risking Goten's happiness or Gohan's sanity?_

But then reality hit her for what felt like the 1000th time that day, telling her that this was only temporary, he's still the same.

Chichi gave a small smile. "Okay, enough. Time to eat."

Then she turned towards Goku, "Will you be joining us?" she spoke softly

He slightly tensed, not really expecting an invite to his own dinner table. But instead of waiting for an answer, she simply muttered..

"Just...do it for Goten." she then walked away, taking her seat at one end of the table, as Goku sat at the opposite end, with Goten munching away in between them.

Dinner was going quite well. Goten was the life of the party, as expected. He went on and on about things five year olds do, talking about cartoons, dinosaurs, and other kid stuff. He especially was catching his father up on all his recent daily activities. Goku was nodding and acknowledging him here and there, sharing an occasional laugh. Chichi just listened and smiled, responding only when she was spoken to. So, naturally, dinner was going well, that was until….

"Daddy, when do we leave for camp?" Goten asked innocently.

Goku nearly choked on his porkchop, he assumed Goten had forgotten about the whole thing, or at least got the hint that his mother did not want him to go.

Chichi raised a brow, awaiting his answer. Goku coughed to clear his throat.

"Sorry, buddy, but I can't take you with me."

Goten crossed his arms, pouting. "Awww, but why?"

Goku looked sincere. "See, your mom-" he began, whilst taking a quick glance at Chichi who now had both eyebrows raised in anticipation for what he was going to say next. "Your mom doesn't think it will be safe if you went. These guys are really strong and you haven't gotten any real, proper training, yet."

Goten's smile completely faded and Chichi felt terrible, but she still didn't want him to go. She placed a hand on Goten's.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Tell you what, how about instead of camp, we have a sleepover at Grandpa's? I know how much you love his castle."

Goku looked at her suspiciously. _She can't be….._

Goten instantly perked up. "Really?" his smile was so wide

Chichi laughed, "Really."

Goten jumped out of his seat, cheering. "Oh man, this is going to be so fun! I can't wait"

She giggled at his antics, "Alright, you can go play in the living room while I clean up."

"M'kay, momma. Will you come play with me, daddy?"

Goku ruffled his hair. "Sure buddy, I just have to talk to your mom first. I'll meet you there."

Goten giggled. "M'kay." Then ran off into the living room. Chichi waited patiently for him to begin talking.

Once Goten was completely out of earshot, Goku asked,

"Is that your way of leaving with the boys?" he crossed his arms

"Goku, what are you talking about?" her brows creasing

Goku frowned. "You. Taking Goten for "a sleepover" at Grandpa's?"

Chichi laughed cynically, "Seriously?" She started clearing the table, bring them over to the sink, completely dismissing Goku. He walked up beside her, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, Chichi. I'm being serious." his brows were rooted together, giving her the most serious look ever, so serious it looked uncharacteristic on him.

She yanked her arm back. "Well, what does it matter to you? You made your choice to leave and I'm making mine." she stated fiercely

"You can't just up and take the kids."

"Since when do you care?" she wasn't even looking his way. She knew if she did, she would start crying. Telling her husband that she was leaving, with their kids, was hard. (to say the least)

"Chi-" he began, but Chichi was already over the conversation. She didn't know how much longer she could maintain her composure and not just break down.

"Goten is waiting for you." she said as calmly as she could, looking his way, but not in his eyes.

It took a couple of long seconds, but Goku got the hint. He sighed and walked away but not without saying,

"We'll talk about this later."


	6. Chapter 6: A Moment of Weakness

Goku had tucked Goten into bed a little while after their game-playing. He decided to get in a quick, late night workout before heading in for bed. Meanwhile, Chichi had just taken a shower. She was sitting at her vanity, combing her locs. She was actually anticipating whatever Goku had to say. He was _finally_ getting a taste of his own medicine and he didn't seem to like it.. _**at all.**_ She laughed inwardly, she never expected in a million years for Goku to be… hurt? For lack of a better word. She was still combing her locs when Goku stepped into the room.

He removed his boots and clothes, stripping down to only his boxers. As upset as she was with him, she couldn't resist a peek at his chiseled glory. Still, she remained poker faced. Chichi continued to mind her business, as if she wasn't waiting for him to speak. Eventually, she stood up, making her way to the bed, but not without Goku loosely wrapping his arms around her.

He too couldn't resist taking a peek at his wife. The way her hair almost touched her firm bottom, her milky white skin kissed by the moonlight seeping through the curtains, her little two piece pajama set that hugged her smooth curves; it was almost as if she was teasing him… letting him know what he'll miss out on if he leaves... _when_ he leaves. He was adamant about that.

Chichi stiffened. "Goku, what are you doing?"

He smelled her hair, more like _deeply inhaled_. "Hugging my wife."

She wiggled out of his grasp. "Didn't we have to talk?" she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms.

Goku sighed. "You're right." He sat beside her on the bed. "Look, Chichi. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't like arguing with you and I miss the way things used to be."

"Well, I don't miss the way things used to be. You left me then and you're leaving me now." she scooted from him a bit, he was really close.

Goku frowned at her actions. "Chichi, you're making it seem like I left ya on purpose."

"Only because you made me _feel_ that way. Remember you chose to stay dead for five years." she stood up, pacing around the room.

Goku rubbed his face in frustration. "Chichi, how many times do I have to explain myself? Me being alive was only trouble for Earth. I did it for-"

"For the planet, I know. But did you stop once to think about how it would affect me?"

"Of course, I did. I always think about you." his voice was soft and sincere….so her resolve broke.

The tears started falling. "Then.. then why aren't you here, Goku? Why are you always with Bulma or Vegeta? Or your turtle friends? Why aren't you _home_?"

He stood up to console her, but she stepped away. "Chichi.."

"No seriously, Goku." she said sniffing

He rubbed the back of his head. "Chichi, I…" he hesitated, he knew his answer had to be carefully thought out or she would use his words against him.

Chichi looked away, afraid to hear the answer and even more afraid to ask the next question, but she did anyway.

"Do… do you like...Bulma?" she whispered

Goku looked at her wide eyed, stunned she would even ask that question. Had things really gotten _that bad_ to point she questioned his loyalty? He felt insulted.

"That's nonsense, Chichi."

She turned to look at him. "Is it really? I see how you are when you're with her or When your going to Capsule Corp. & I just can't help but get….. jealous." she continued, "And it doesn't help that you're going away tomorrow because of _her."_

" She might have told me about it, but it was my decision to go."

"And here you are defending her, _again."_ she stated fiercely.

Goku furrowed his brows in frustration. "Chichi, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Kami, Goku. Just admit that if she never told you about that stupid camp, none of this would be happening!" she yelled, her face red.

The room grew silent. Luckily, Gohan wasn't home and Goten was asleep. A few long seconds later, Goku spoke up.

He looked her directly in the eyes. "Chichi, maybe we need some space from each other. You know, to think"

She turned her head towards him, sharply. "I've had enough "space" to think, Goku. I don't want or need anymore "space". But, it's obvious that you're trying to find any reason to leave. So if you need space, then fine. Just… just, go."

He walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Chichi, you know I love you, right?"

Instead of answering, she looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Chichi, look at me." he tipped her chin upwards. She looked beautiful, with her eyes glazed over, she was so fragile.

She felt like a teenager all over again, it had been so long since they were this close. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What, Goku?"

"I love you." he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate, sweet, and gentle. It was everything she'd desperately needed since his return.

Once the kiss ended, she opened her eyes. "This doesn't change anything." she muttered.

It was as if he wasn't listening because he continued to seduce her anyways. He kissed her again. Roughly. Hungrily.

And she responded. Her hands found their way to his hair, gently tugging his locs. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This...doesn't… change..." she huffed in between kisses, but he pinched her bottom, stopping her train of thought.

He began a trail of kisses from her jawline to her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts.

She gasped when her back hit the bed. Goku continued his assault.

"Oh..Goku" she grasped his hair. All she could think about right now was him inside of her. He infiltrated her senses. All she saw was him. All she smelt was his musky, wilderness scent. All she heard was his kisses. All she felt… well she _felt_ everything. How could this man, this _selfish_ man, change her mood so easily?

Chichi came back to reality when she felt her shirt being lifted above her head. She hadn't bothered putting a bra on, making it easier for him. He kissed her again, whilst removing her shorts. She hadn't put on any panties, either. He smirked, inwardly. Soon after, he removed his boxers.

He placed himself between her thighs, almost as if he were giving her a warning before he entered. He slowly pushed his thick member into her lips whilst silencing her moans with a kiss. She gripped and scratched at his back, leaving red lines.

Goku began at a slow pace, allowing her body to readjust to his size. Once he saw that she was comfortable, he began quicker thrusts.

Chichi tried muffling her screams by burying her face in his neck, but the pleasure was too much.

"Let it out." he said in a husky whisper.

"Unnhh, I….." she buried her face deeper into him.

"C'mon, Chichi" he kept thrusting, dominating over her.

Their bodies moved in rhythm with each other. With each thrust, she released a moan or gasp. This moment was perfect. They both needed this.

Chichi knew she couldn't hold on much longer. Her legs started to shake. She felt her climax coming.

She clutched him for dear life. "Goku…"

He grasped her hair. "Aaarggh…"

And together they came.

Chichi let out a scream. It was music to Goku's ears. He let out a grunt, spilling himself into her. He collapsed gently on top of her, rolling over to the side, bringing her with him.

Chichi was in a daze, she couldn't believe they just did that. They didn't even address her leaving, or any of their actual issues. Although a small part of her was happy, she knew the truth. And so did Goku. Overall, this was just a moment of weakness.

"This doesn't change anything." she said barely conscious, falling asleep with Goku.

 **Things escalated quickly! Next chapter is the aftermath and Goku's ! Tell me what you think! Your opinions matter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Last Night Was A Mistake

_Last night was a mistake._

 _Last night was a mistake._

"Last night was a mistake." Chichi mumbled to herself while stirring some rice for breakfast.

She had woken up only to find herself entangled with Goku. She had to admit,

she felt better _physically_ , although it only screwed up her mental state even more. If she was confused before, she was even _more_ confused now. But there was one thing Goku made clear last night…..that he was leaving, which ultimately meant she was leaving also.

It was early and the boys were still in bed. She needed some time to herself, to think out her next move. She couldn't believe what happened last night, it completely ruined the point she was trying to make. She wanted Goku to feel _hurt_ , to _miss_ her, to know what it was like to be neglected; and all she did was give into his advances. The night started off with anger and tears only to end in sex and lust.

 _Last night was a mistake._

And she had to let Goku know that. The last thing she needed was for him to think that everything was all peaches and cream between them. He needed to understand that she was serious.

She took a sip of tea. "Way to start my day…."

About an hour later, the rest of the Son family began waking up. First, it was Goten, then Goku, and Gohan. Breakfast was completed and one by one they gathered at the table. Chichi sucked in a breathe when she saw Goku enter the kitchen. She felt uncomfortable and awkward around him, she didn't know how to act.

 _Should I give him the cold shoulder? Do I act like nothing happened?_

So, she acted like nothing happened. She proceeded to feed her boys, chat with them here and there, ask Gohan about last night, etc..

"Yeah, last night was great, Mom." his cheeks pink.

Chichi giggled. "I'm sure that it was. I'll have to meet this Videl character soon."

Gohan paled. "Huh?"

"I think I have a right to know who's been making my son blush uncontrollably." she laughed.

"MOM!"

"Awh, Gohan.. don't be embarrassed. I used to get that way about your mom when we were younger." Goku laughed lightheartedly

"You did?!" Gohan said with wide eyes.

Chichi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Oh please, Goku."

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Honest! Maybe not as red as Gohan though..."

"I never imagined you to be the type, Dad."

Chichi scoffed. "That's because he isn't, Gohan. He's just joking with you."

"What's blush?" Goten piped with a full mouth of food.

"It's when your face gets pink if you like someone." Goku answered.

"And don't talk with your mouth full." Chichi scolded.

"Do you blush, daddy?" he asked innocently.

Chichi humphed. "Only when there's food around." She stood up to start collecting dirty dishes, bringing them over to the sink.

Goku laughed. "Aww, gimme a break. I like you way more than food, Chichi."

Gohan smacked his face comically, shaking his head. "Way to be smooth, dad."

"Heh, thanks." he said, giving Gohan a thumbs up.

Chichi quirked her brow.

 _What is he up to?_

"Oh please, you only like me because I _make_ the food." she said, turning back around to collect more dishes, returning to the dishwasher once more.

Goku slightly frowned at that statement, he knew what she meant. She was _still_ upset.

Gohan could also sense that his mother's statement meant more than what it seemed. He knew the once innocent conversation was taking a turn for the worst, so he took immediate action.

"Uh, Mom?"

She slightly turned her head towards him. "Yes, Gohan?"

"Is it okay if I take Goten out to the park? It's been a while."

"Uh… Sure. That would be nice, right Goten?" she turned to face her youngest. "You wanna go to the park with your big brother?"

Remembering his manners, Goten nodded his head excitedly, since his mouth was full.

She smiled. "Okay, just make sure he's washed up and dressed, Gohan."

"Yeah sure, Mom." he stood up. "C'mon, Goten. Let's go get ready." With that, the two brothers made their way upstairs to their rooms.

The air was tense. The only thing heard in the kitchen was the clanging of Goku's spoon against his plate as he ate and the washing of dishes Chichi was doing. She went about her business as if Goku didn't exist. She worked around him, collecting empty dishes, brooming the floor, wiping the counters, fixing whatever needed to be fixed. Somewhere down the line, the awkward silence was too much to bare and Chichi started humming a tune.

That was how it was until..

"Chi." Goku said, suddenly appearing behind his wife.

She jumped in shock. "Geez, Goku. You scared the heck out of me, what is it?"

"About last night-" he began but was interrupted.

"Last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened." she just blurted out without thinking. "It was a weak, immature moment. There's still issues we have to _actually_ deal with instead of just sexing them away." she walked away to get some space. Her heart was racing, like she just said something really terrible. _The truth._

"You're making things harder than they need to be, Chichi." his brows creasing

Chichi crossed her arms. "Well, you won't have to worry about me after this week. I'll be gone by the time you get back." she spoke in a low voice.

Goku raised his brows. "So, that's it?"

Chichi weakly nodded her head yes. She went back to cleaning and a few minutes later, Goku left.

Goku landed to find himself at the one cause for all his distress. _Capsule Corp_.

He was having trouble with his wife, so he he went to the only other wife he knew, _Bulma Briefs._ It was against his better judgment , but he figured she would know what to do and offer good advice. He IT'd to Bulma's energy to find her in one of her labs. She was fixing some machine when she jumped seeing Goku.

She smiled. "Hey, Son. What are you doing here?" she said stepping down from a ladder.

"Hey, Bulma. I really need to talk." he said with an urgency.

She was a bit taken back by his tone. "Uh, sure. Just wait in the kitchen, help yourself to the fridge. I'll be right there."

Bulma strolled into the kitchen only to find Goku stuffing his face. His once serious demeanor was gone and she began wondering what he had to talk about so urgently.

She went to the fridge to grab a water bottle and took a seat across from Goku at the kitchen table. " So, what's up?"

He swallowed his food, beating on his chest and Bulma scrunched her face in disgust. She palmed her forehead, shaking her head with a laugh. _He'll never learn._

"It's Chichi. She wants to leave me."

Bulma spat out her water. "What?! What about the boys?"

Goku frowned. "She wants to take the boys with her"

"What happened, Goku?"

Goku sighed. "It's the space training. If I go, she leaves. Something about me not being home enough."

Bulma looked down as if she were thinking. "Well, she does have a point. You really haven't been home. You've spent most of your time here since your return."

Goku scrunched his brows, the wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"...but maybe it's for the best."

Goku stopped eating. Now he really didn't expect to hear that. He expected Bulma to help _fix_ him and Chichi, not encourage them to split.

Bulma saw the look on Goku's face and proceeded to explain herself.

She cleared her throat. "What I mean is, why put Chichi in a position where she has to constantly worry about you? It would just be better for you both to do your own thing."

"I don't know, Bulma. I'm not ready to give up on Chichi yet. And what about Gohan and Goten?"

She looked as if she were thinking."I'm not saying you have to give up , just that you should try being friends for a while. And you could always arrange to see the kids whenever you want. Chichi's not the type to keep the boys away from you."

Bulma could tell Goku's brain was working hard to process her words. Not that she necessarily _wanted_ Goku's marriage to fail, but she wasn't sad about it either, at least not for Chichi's sake. -.-

After a few minutes, Goku spoke up.

"So, you don't think Chichi and I should be married anymore?"

 _No._

That's what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to be so straightforward. So instead she answered, "I think you should try being friends, you know, work on your relationship ….. _BUT_ the decision is yours."

He had an expression on his face that made him appear as if he were in deep thought. Finally, he rubbed his face.

"I guess I have a decision to make, huh?" he said with a tight smile, trying to keep his usual cheerful attitude.

In return, she gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "Goku, you know I only want the best for you, right?"

"Of course, Bulma."

"I just want you to be happy." _With or without Chichi,_ she thought.

It was early evening when Goku had come back from Bulma's place. He really needed some time to think and make a final decision. He figured that if Chichi wanted to leave so bad, who was he to deny her of that?

Chichi was sitting on the couch watching a movie. With what she knew was about to happen tonight, she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She didn't even have the energy to make dinner. So, she sent Gohan to go pick up some pizza with Goten for dinner and waited for Goku to come home.

"Chichi"

She immediately lifted her head to look towards him. She paused the movie. "Goku"

He didn't know how to say it, but he did.

"You should go."

She scrunched her brows in confusion. "What?"

"Chichi, I know there are things you wanted to do that you couldn't because of me. You've had to give up things to raise the boys. Well, now I think it's time you do what you want." he sat on the couch beside her, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

She swallowed back a lump in her throat. "So, you think we should… not..be married?"

"Well, Bulma says-"

"BULMA?!" she stood up. "You talked to _BULMA_ about this?!"

"Chichi, just listen-"

She put her hand up to silence him. "No, NO. You- you are something else, Son Goku. But you're right, we should just go our separate ways. I'm done, we're done. Just go. Leave and go to your stupid space camp." her face was red with anger.

Once again, he was at a loss for words. Goku stood up, and surprisingly, embraced her. He figured he should at least attempt to say goodbye, he wasn't sure when he would see his wife again;. He felt Chichi thrash in his hold but he didn't care. Regardless of what she may have thought, he still loved her.

Eventually her thrashing and yelling turned into tears and choked sobs. He took her face into his hands. She was beautiful, despite her tears and pink cheeks.

"Chichi, you know I love you, right?" he looked at her sympathetically

But she looked at him in disgust, as if repulsed by the words. She broke out of his grasp.

"Leave." she made her way towards the door, holding it open for him, avoiding his gaze.

 _Your free_

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Start

It had been a couple days since Goku left and Chichi was feeling great. Well, after the initial shock of the situation. She had found the courage to actually leave. Goten didn't know the _whole_ truth but he was more than willing to live with his grandfather in his castle for some time. Gohan, on the other hand, needed a bit of persuasion. She promised him that he could see his father whenever he liked as long as she was notified and the timing didn't interfere with his school or schoolwork. Nonetheless, she was happy. She had gotten a part time babysitter for Goten and since Gohan was in school, she had some time to herself. She started working out more regularly, shopping _**for fun**_ , getting facials, and just overall _living her life._

Right now, she was on her way to a hair appointment. A hair appointment! She couldn't believe it herself! The last time someone other than herself touched her hair was her wedding day and truthfully, a trim was looong overdue. She pulled into a _Cut n' Snip_ parking spot and took a deep breath:

"Here's to new beginnings."

Chichi's hair had just been freshly washed, conditioned, dyed, blow dried, and straightened. She hadn't realized how long her hair had gotten until the whole straightening process was over. It was nearly covering her bottom!

Her hairdresser was sanitizing her clippers and getting them ready to cut Chichi's hair. She decided to make conversation to pass time by.

"So, you're just getting a trim, correct?"

"Oh, uh yes. Just a few inches."

"Alright. Let's do this." She came over to Chichi's chair, took a portion of her hair and began trimming. "So, who's the lucky guy?" she asked cheekily.

Chichi looked up surprised. "Lucky guy? Oh no, I'm…" _Married? Separated? Single?_

"Your what?" she asked further still trimming away.

"I'm just.. treating myself." Chichi replied with a fake smile.

"Oh, my apologies. I thought maybe you were prepping for a date." she laughed

 _A date? Do I look_ _ **that**_ _young?_

"But good for you. Between work and being a mother of three kids, I rarely have time to relax. My husband's in the military, so we hardly see him" she said.

 _Tell me about it._ Chichi thought. She didn't know why this hairdresser was being so public with her life or if it was a setup by Kami for her to be serviced by a woman with a very similar story to hers, but she sure could relate.

"...but at least its for a good cause, ya'know. He's fighting to save our lives. I couldn't ask for a better man." she continued

"Yeah, I can relate." Chichi replied, even though on the inside she was thinking about how _her husband_ was the one **actually** fighting to save their lives.

"You have kids?" she asked, seeming a little shocked.

"Yes, two beautiful boys." Chichi said with pride.

"Oh wow, I would have never thought. You look great for having two kids." she said throwing some cut hair on the floor.

"Oh, thank you. You look great, too."

Chichi hadn't really paid attention to the appearance of her hairdresser until now. She had evenly cut black hair that reached her collarbone, tan skin, hazel eyes, and an oval shaped face. She seemed to be in great shape and was overall strikingly beautiful.

The hairdresser went on. "Eh, I do my best. I mainly just eat right and whenever I take my kids out to the park, I sneak in a workout. I wanna look good for my husband the few times I get to see him."

Chichi gave her a warm smile. She admired the woman who was a lot like herself, except she _didn't_ have a man to look good for.

"Okay, all done." she stepped back, taking the smock off of Chichi.

Chichi took a glance into the mirror and was stunned. She looked to have rewinded the clock back a couple of years. Her hairdresser even took the liberty of redefining her bangs into layers. Her hair was voluminous and healthy again.

"What do you think?" the woman asked excitedly.

"I...I love it. Thank you." Chichi was beaming. She felt good, and now her hair felt good. Her hairdresser really knew her stuff. "How much do I owe you?"

Chichi got home a little before dinner. She prepared some food before she left and told Gohan to heat some up if he got hungry after school. She knew Goten was taken care of, so there was not much to do when she got home. She could tuck Goten in, make sure Gohan was okay, and have the night to herself.

She entered the kitchen to find Goten and Gohan at the table munching away at the food she made. She placed her bags down to greet her boys.

"Hi, momma." Goten said with a stuffed face.

"Hi, baby" she pinched his chin, kissing his cheek. "Gohan."

Gohan looked at her, his jaw dropping slightly. "H-hey, Mom. You look…."

Chichi arched her newly-threaded brow. "I look what?"

Gohan smiled. "Amazing. You look amazing, Mom."

She smiled a radiant smile in return. "Thank you, sweetheart." she sat down. "So, how was your day?" she asked looking at both her sons.

Gohan shrugged. "Same old, same old. Just a regular day at school."

"A regular day at school, with _Videl_?" she smirked with a chuckle.

Gohan snorted with embarrassment. "Uh..sure.. Yeah. With Videl." He looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted to hide under the table.

Chichi snickered. "Oh, Gohan. You've got it _**bad.**_ " She turned towards Goten. "And you sir, how was your day with the babysitter?

"It was really fun. Nanny Phoebe took me to the park." he said excitedly

"She did? That must have been cool. Did you go over your lessons for today?"

He swallowed a spoonful of noodles. "Yes, momma."

"That's good." she mused. She was satisfied. Her boys seemed to be acclimating to the change of setting well and it hadn't even been a week. Then again, it wasn't that big of a change. They'd been over to the grandpa's house so many times, it was practically like a second home.

"What about you, Mom? How was your day?" Gohan asked

She sighed in contentment. "It was great, even better now that I'm with my favorite people."

Soon after dinner, Goten had fallen asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. She tucked him in bed, then headed into Gohan's room to wish him a goodnight. Next, she entered her room, changed into some training clothes, tied her hair into a neat bun, and took a short trip to the castle yard. She warmed up with a few stretches and began running through some katas. She wanted to keep up a strict workout regime, not only did she want to feel good but she wanted to _look_ good.

" _I wanna look good for my husband the few times I get to see him."_

She remembered the hairdresser saying. "Pfft, look good for a husband, my ass." she huffed through her katas.

" _You should go."_ Chichi's workout became more vigorous as she recalled those words Goku had said to her.

" _Well, Bulma says-"_ She started fighting her invisible opponent as if it were all things she hated and wanted gone.

" _Well, Bulma says-"_ the voice in her head kept repeating and repeating. She tried not to think about it, but it was inevitable. It made her angrier, and the angrier she got, the more intense her routine became.

Chichi was so absorbed in her training that she failed to realize Gohan appear behind her. She was in the midst of throwing a roundhouse kick when Gohan caught her leg.

She fell back surprised. "GOHAN! You scared the heck outta me! What are you doing?!"

"Checking on you. I heard some noises while I was studying. You started training, again?" he said with obvious interest.

She got up from the ground, dusting off her bottom. "Yeah, _**JUST**_ to keep in shape. I'm sorry I interrupted your studying."

Gohan waved her off. "Nah, it's okay. I'm just about finished, anyways. You should get back to your training, though."

Chichi paused for a moment, as if contemplating her next move. "Actually…. I have to go somewhere." she said suddenly.

Gohan blinked. "What? Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Go inside and call me if you need anything. I won't be too far. I'll be back soon." she was heading into the castle.

Gohan blinked two more times. "Sure, but where are you going?"

She stopped and looked back at him. "To get some answers."

Chichi continued on her way towards her bedroom. She grabbed a leather jacket and changed into some white tennis shoes whilst wearing her blue training pants and tank top. She pulled her hair out of its bun, grabbed her keys, checked on her boys one last time and left the castle.

She took her air car and zoomed away into the night.

Chichi tensed slightly, gripping the steering wheel. No, she wasn't scared. Nervous, _maybe_. Excited, _a little_. But overall, **sane.**

When she pulled her car in front of the large building before her, she took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." giving herself some encouragement

She exited the car, tucking her keys into her jacket, hastily making her way to the entrance of the building. She wasted no time in knocking on the door. Although she tried to keep a cool head, she lost some of her composure upon hearing the familiar voice.

Bulma was currently getting a facial done in one of her lounge rooms. Sure it was late, but it was the only time she had to herself. Both Vegeta and Trunks had fallen asleep, so she was able to relax.

That was until she heard some knocking at her front door. She groaned wondering who could be here at this time of night. She tried ignoring the visitor but their knocking persisted. Reluctantly, Bulma got up, fixed her robe, and politely excused herself.

She made her way through the many hallways of her home muttering curses under her breath.

"Seriously, these salesmen are relentless. It's 10:30 at night and they're still bugging me, geez."

She finally reached her front door, opening the door swiftly.

"What is- Chichi?!" she gaped in shock.

Flatly, Chichi greeted:

"Long time no see, _Bulma_."

 **R &R. next chapter is "the showdown". Some clarification: I changed the timeline to 5 years instead of the original 7. It would make it easier to write Goten's character. That's all. **

**Will Goku and Chichi get back together?**

 **Will she find a new love?**

 **What happens to Bulma?**

 **Read and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Keep a Cool Head

Bulma finally reached her front door, opening the door swiftly.

"What is- Chichi?!" she gaped in shock.

Flatly, Chichi greeted:

"Long time no see, _Bulma_."

 _Keep a cool head, keep a cool head._

"What are… w-would you like to come in? Bulma stammered.

"No, thank you. You seem nervous." she said sarcastically.

Bulma cleared her throat. "No, not at all. Just a little surprised you're here. At this time…." she paused. "Why are you here?"

"Just had to ask you a few things regarding _my husband._ " she said slyly

Bulma gave her a questioning look. "Oh, Go-"

"So, let's forget the fact that you _intentionally_ told him about that Space Training Camp. Let's talk about this "advice" you gave him about _our_ marriage" she said trying not lash out.

 _Keep a cool head. Keep a cool head._

Chichi had to remind herself constantly. She bit her tongue in an effort to not curse her out. Goku's friends already had enough to say about her, she didn't want to give them another reason.

Bulma looked genuinely surprised. "Chichi, I don't-"

"Oh, don't play dumb now, Bulma. What'd you say to Goku when he came over here yesterday, huh?" she crossed her arms.

 _Leave it to Goku._ Bulma shook her head. "Look, Chichi. I merely suggested that you guys work on being friends. You know, to build a better relationship." she said as if she were whole heartedly trying to help.

"Well, thanks but your "suggestion" is highly unappreciated. I mean, how would you like it if I gave Vegeta advice about you?!" she waved her hands in the air.

Bulma scoffed. "Oh please, Chichi. Vegeta doesn't _need_ advice, neither would he take any from _you._ Besides, he's _always_ home."

Chichi tightened her hands into fists. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she said through clenched teeth.

Bulma rolled her eyes, releasing a sigh of frustration. "Take it how you want to, Chichi, but it was Goku's decision to leave. No one forced him."

"No one- no one _forced_ him?! _You_ practically _convinced_ him to _leave_." she yelled.

"Look, don't get mad at me because _you_ weren't enough to _convince_ him to _stay._ Goku's a grown man, capable of making his own decisions." Bulma moved to close her door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a facial to-"

Chichi stopped the door with her foot. "Forget about me. The man has _kids_. Both of which he missed important moments of their lives. He just met Goten only a few weeks ago. He has so much catching up to do with his family and now he's gone, thanks to you. Did you not think about that?!"

Although she did have a point, Bulma still persisted with her argument. "Chichi, you need to take this up with Goku. I can't solve your problems"

Chichi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You were quick to solve them yesterday with Goku."

Bulma was fed up. "You know what, I've held a lot of restraint against you out of respect for Goku, but I've had enough. Okay, so maybe I did _intentionally_ tell Goku about the camp, but who could blame him for going? All you do is nag him about getting a job or driving you around, and all these other things that are so unlike him. So yeah, I told him to go, I made a suggestion here or there... all so he could get away from _you._ "

Chichi snapped. She brought her hand back and slapped Bulma. Hard. Leaving an imprint.

Bulma held her red cheek in her hand, staring at Chichi in shock.

"You have _no_ idea what I go through to keep this family going and for you to come and try to purposely sabotage us is absolutely…" she closed her eyes to hone in her rage. "You will never understand what it feels to be constantly abandoned or be put last."

Chichi turned to walk away, but turned back to say a last word.

"Oh and stay away from my family, and the hell away from Goku."

Walking off the Capsule Corp. property, Chichi felt a mixture of anger, yet satisfaction. Angry because of what Bulma said, but satisfied because of what she did.

 _She had it coming._

Bulma, on the other hand, was livid. She wouldn't've _dared_ slapped Chichi back. She knew when she was outmatched and Chichi was not one to tango with. But she had her ways of revenge. She was a genius after all.

She closed her front door, rubbing her sore face. "I'd better get some ice on this." she mumbled, making her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed an ice pack, then headed into her bathroom to check the damage. She took a glance into the mirror to see a red, handprint on her right cheek.

"Bitch.." she looked at it again muttering, "She'd better be glad Vegeta wasn't here."

Bulma placed the ice pack back on her face, returning to the lounge room to continue her facial.

When the masseuse saw her face, she gasped in shock.

"Ms. Bulma! Are you-"

"Yes, yes I'm okay. Just had a little run-in with some classless hussy. I'll be fine." Bulma said dismissing her worries.

"Did you call the police?"

Bulma moved to lay on the massage table. "Police? Oh no. I'd prefer to handle this _my way_. Trust me, justice will be served." she released a sigh. "You just worry about giving me a massage. I need a good one after tonight."

"Y-yes, Ms. Bulma."

 _Wait till Goku hears about this. Let alone Vegeta._

Bulma smirked.

When Chichi got home, it was around midnight. She crept into the castle lobby, sneaking her way up the stairs, into her room. She assumed Gohan was asleep since his lights were off, so she didn't bother checking in.

Strangely the light in her room was on. She opened the door to her room, surprised to find Gohan up and sitting on her bed. He jumped up immediately when he saw her.

"Mom."

"Gohan. What are you doing up? What are you doing _in here?_ " she said surprised.

"I should ask you the same."

Chichi quirked a brow, removing her jacket. "Excuse me, mister? I'm your mother _and_ I asked first."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was up waiting for you."

She could see the genuine worry in his eyes. "Oh, Gohan. I told you I would be back soon. But I'm home now, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." He moved passed her towards the door. He turned back around. "Mom?"

She looked at him. "Yes, honey?"

He looked hesitant. "D-did you get those answers you were looking for?"

She smiled a toothless smile. "Yes. Yes, I did."

 **A/N: I KNOW , I KNOW. WHAT A PLOT TWIST.**

 **-NOOOO this is not a Bulma bashing story.**

 **What will Bulma do?**

 **How will Goku react?**

 **STAY TUNED . R &R**


	10. Chapter 10: Wrong Reasons and Revenge

**A/N: This takes place post-Buu.**

 **-Vegeta wasn't present in the previous chapter because he also went to the Space Training Camp. I mean, did you really think he would stay home while Goku was training ?**

 **-The story begins on a Friday night, remember in Chapter 1 that I mentioned it was the beginning of the weekend and Chichi was annoyed because Goku was leaving in 2 days. This means Goku left on a Sunday. Anyway, I hoped that put some things in perspective for you all.**

 **-Chapter 8 &9 took place on Wednesday, and this chapter is beginning on Thursday. Enjoy the reading!**

It was currently 11am and the day had officially just begun for Chichi. Goten was off doing his lessons and Gohan had long gone made his way to school. She had some time to herself and figured that a jog would do her some good.

She changed into some purple workout leggings with a tight purple camisole to match. She paired that with some black running sneakers. She tied her hair into a bun, looking in a nearby mirror, admiring her appearance.

She did a whole 360 spin and sighed. "I look good."

With that, she made her way out the castle.

The jog took her a long way. She ended up at a park in West City. There she performed a routine of stretches, push-ups, situps, and all the like. She realized her figure had started to come back, not that she had ever lost it, just that her muscles were more defined and her body in whole was more toned. And that…. _excited_ her.

She felt rejuvenated. Refreshed. Renewed. She felt young and unstoppable. Now that Goku was somewhat of a non factor in her life, minus being her son's' father, she felt free to do what she wanted.

She continued her jog throughout West City. She marveled at the skyscrapers and beautiful architecture. She never really had the chance to embrace the city, she mainly went there for groceries and since that was a time consuming task, she was in and out of the city as soon as possible.

As she jogged, she realized she loved the city. It was a whole lot different from the forests she was used to. Far more different from the village. She even loved the noise, it gave her a rush, it made her want to get up and move. It made her want to-

"Open a business." she huffed, taking a quick break, whilst staring at a "For Sale" sign.

She crossed the street entering the store for sale. The building was average sized, could fit about two, maybe three cars comfortably. Hardwood floor, silver-grey walls, and large glass windows on the store front.

She loved it already and could see the potential. Sure it was a rash decision, but _this_ Chichi was ready to take that risk. She took a business card that had the name of the realtor.

Before she left the building, she closed her eyes making a silent prayer to Kami for some good luck. Then she proceeded with her jog home.

Bulma, on the other hand, had just woken up. It was just after noon and although her body felt good due to her massage, her face felt completely different. Her right cheek felt sore, maybe even more sore than yesterday and she could only imagine what it looked like.

She changed out of her pajamas and opted for a towel. She went into her bathroom, heading straight for her mirror. Looking at her face, she was shocked. A light purple bruise had formed. It wasn't dark, just visible and big enough for someone to see. She examined her face some more realizing it was still _slightly_ swollen.

" _What_ a bitch…" she grumbled. She stepped into the shower, turning the knob to the hottest temperature.

Ever since last night, she had been thinking of ways to make Chichi pay. Although feeling rather petty and ruthless, she decided that she wouldn't involve any kids, she loved Gohan and Goten despite her and Chichi's differences.

"Mhmm, what to do?" she thought out loud, with hot water splashing her face.

Then the perfect scheme popped in her head.

"Ha, that's perfect! Bulma, you're a genius!" she squeaked.

 _Paybacks an even bigger bitch._

Chichi burst through the castle doors, asking all the villagers where her father was. She had to tell him about her idea, she knew he'd support her. After all, she was his only child, his _princess._

She stopped a maid. "Oh, hi Marikar! Do you know where my father is?" she asked slightly winded.

The old woman motioned for the outside. "Oh princess, he's out in the castle garden. Is everything okay?" she asked in concern, noticing Chichi's appearance. She was breathless and her hair was disheveled, as if she were running _from_ something.

She gave a laugh. "Yes, I'm okay. Great, actually."

"That's good to hear, darling. Well, I must be on my way now. Excuse me, princess." she gave a slight bow and carried on her way.

Meanwhile, Chichi made her way outside to the garden. It didn't take long to spot her father, she was beside him in no time.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "Hi, papa."

He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Oh, Chichi, my dear." his voice as jolly as ever.

She noticed his dirt stained clothing and gardening gloves. She couldn't help but smile. "Since when do you garden, Papa?"

He laughed. "Oh, just something to do to pass time. It gets rather boring ruling a village, y'know." he took off his gloves. "How are my grandsons?"

"They're perfect. Gohan's at school and Goten's doing his lessons."

"Yes, fine, young men." he motioned for a nearby picnic table. "Shall we?"

She followed him to the table, taking a seat. Ox King spoke first.

"And how are you, sweetheart?"

"I've been great, Papa. Better than ever." she smiled. "I actually have to ask you something."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. Whatever it was, it was obvious Chichi was excited about it. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, you know I love too cook and it's been a passion of mine. And I was in West City, working out, and I realized that I'm still young and able. I saw a building for sale and it clicked. I wanna open a business." she bit her lip for the next part. "And I would like you to invest."

Ox King was silent from a few seconds and Chichi's confident faltered a little. But then, he spoke.

"Well, that's great Chichi.."

She smiled but she knew he wasn't finished. "But?"

He hesitated a bit, he didn't want to set off her temper. "But it's highly competitive in West City. There are many businesses there, pumpkin."

Se lowered her voice. "I know, Papa, but I have what it takes. I believe in myself and even more so my abilities."

He sighed. "Alright, I support you, under the condition that I get free food." he laughed.

Chichi giggled. "Sure, papa. All the free food you want."

There was a slight pause in conversation. The daughter father duo just sat there, enjoying the view of the garden.

"Chichi?"

"Yeah, dad?" she didn't bother looking toward him.

"Do- What about Goku?"

She closed her eyes, sighing. "What about him?"

He looked towards her. "What happens to you and him?"

"Goku made the decision to leave, and before that decided that it would be best for us to… Look, Dad I.. don't wanna think about him right now. I just wanna focus on starting my business." she still hadn't glanced his way.

"Okay, okay. I just hope that you're opening this business because you really want to. Not just to replace _his_ presence."

She looked toward her father, shocked at his insinuation. "Dad…"

He put his hands up. "I'm just looking out for your best interests, honey."

Chichi looked at him sincerely. "I know, dad. It's just… this is for me, okay? Sure the timing is _weird_ or "convenient" but better late than never, right?"

He pondered her words, then gave her a genuine smile. "Sure, sweetheart."

But his words had Chichi thinking. _What of he is right? What if my heart isn't in the right place and I'm just looking for a way to replace Goku? What if I'm just fooling myself?_

 **R &R**

 **What will Bulma's revenge be? Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

It was Friday. Which meant it was one day closer to Goku's supposed return.

And Chichi was _dreading_ it.

In just one week, she had created a new life for her and her boys; and with Goku coming back, she felt like all her work would come to a crumbling end.

Not that she didn't _want_ him to come back. She did.

For her kids, of course. But she realized that she could do just fine without him. All those years he left, she used to curse not being there, and curse herself for being so dependent on him; when in reality, she didn't really need him.

It was mid-afternoon, which meant Gohan would be home soon from school. Goten was off playing with some village kids in the castle yard.

She was currently in her bedroom, holding a realtor's card in one hand and her cell phone in the other hand.

She took a deep breath, giving herself a pep-talk. "No time for second-guessing, Chichi. You can do this."

She dialed the number printed on the card, taking a second before pressing "talk."

She closed her eyes. "You can do this." She told herself again.

She pressed "talk". The phone rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello, Akira Realtors. This is Alliza speaking, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yes. My name is Chichi and I'm calling with interest in a building you have for sale in West City, located on 54th street"

"Oh yes. That building is currently for sale. Are you interested in leasing or buying?"

"Leasing." _For now_.

"Okay, great! I just need your name and number and I'll schedule a meeting for tomorrow at 10am to discuss further details. Is that okay for you?"

"Oh, um. Yes. Wow, thank you! My name is Son Chichi and my number is 551-0459."

"Got it. Also all potential buyer meetings are held at that West City location. See you tomorrow."

"Great, thank you. See you tomorrow."

Chichi hung up the phone, squealing with excitement. _That was quick and easy_ , she thought.

"Okay, now I just have to tell the boys."

"Mom. I'm home!" called Gohan walking into the kitchen. His mother was already at work with some snacks for him and Goten, who was sitting at the counter.

Gohan ruffled Goten's hair. "Hey, squirt."

Goten giggled up at him. "Hi, Gohan."

"Hi, sweetheart. How was school?" she had her back to him, cutting some fruit, but Gohan could tell she was smiling.

He set his backpack on the ground and took a seat at the counter beside Goten.

"Uh, same old. Same old, Mom."

She turned around with a bowl of neatly cut, assorted fruit in her hands, setting it before them.

"That's good, honey." she smiled. "Let me grab some plates and forks."

"So anything new, Mom?" Gohan asked.

She set some utensils and plates on the counter for her boys.

She sighed happily, "Actually, yes. I have an announcement to make."

Gohan raised his brows, "What is it?"

Chichi began taking fruit out for Goten. "Yesterday, while on my jog through the city, I got the idea of starting my own bakery."

"Bakery?"

"Or something like that. I actually have a meeting with a realtor tomorrow. I already have a building I'm interested in." she started on a fruit plate for Gohan.

Gohan smiled. "Wow, mom. That's great. No doubt your food would be a hit."

She beamed. "Thank you, son. Your support means a lot." she said, giving him his plate. "And what about you, Goten? What do you think?"

"I think it's really cool, momma" he chirped, clearly not fully understanding what was going on.

But then his face scrunched in question. "So, when is Daddy coming back?" he asked innocently.

Gohan stopped eating.

Chichi appeared to be caught off guard. "Oh, um." she cleared her throat, "Your father should be back by Sunday, honey."

Gohan stepped in to divert the conversation. He knew his mother wasn't ready to talk about their father yet, even though it was overdue.

"Hey, Goten. You wanna go out to see Icarus before dinner?"

Goten's eyes lit up. "Of course! Can we, momma?"

She gave a small grin. "Heh, of course. Just make sure you finish your fruit first."

She then looked at Gohan with silent appreciation. He was so observant, always knowing when she felt uncomfortable or awkward; knowing when to chime in to ease the tension in the room.

The boys quickly scarfed down their food in excitement. It had been what felt like years since they'd last seen Icarus.

"Momma, I'm done now. Can we go?" Goten asked with fruit juice all around his mouth.

She grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth. "Yes, make sure you watch your brother" she told Gohan who was waiting for Goten by the kitchen exit.

"Yeah, mom."

"Okay, see you boys later."

"Bye, momma." Goten jumped off his seat, joining Gohan.

"See ya later, mom."

The boys had left quite a while ago, leaving Chichi to collect her thoughts. She decided that she would relieve the maids of the duty to cook dinner and cook herself instead. After all, she needed the practice of she were to open a business.

Life had been great this past week for Chichi and it seemed like it was going great for the boys too. She wasn't going to lie to herself though, deep down… deep.. deep down, she _wished_ Goku were there. She missed him, like she did every time he left, but…..

He left.

Willingly.

Fully understanding the consequences.

Without regard for her or their children's feelings.

So, she figured moving on was the best option. This way she could focus solely on her and her kids, nothing else.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp…

"Woman! I have returned." Vegeta announced, hastily making his way through the dome-shaped building. He was heading straight for Bulma's energy. Having been deprived of any sexual activities for nearly a week, he was dying to see his mate.

Bulma on the other hand, was completely caught off guard by the sound of his voice. She was in one of her labs, working on a machine. She had been indulged in her work for the past two days, wanting to avoid everyone but her son. She didn't want anyone asking her why her face was bruised, or better yet, the press to catch a picture and post about her in the tabloids.

She made a beeline for her bathroom, quickly locking the door, grabbing her makeup kit.

"Woman!" she heard Vegeta yell.

She debated whether or not to answer but she knew Vegeta would just sense her out.

"Vegeta? Your home?!" she asked "surprised", trying to act as normal as possible.

"Open the door." he commanded

She was shocked to hear his voice so close.

"Uh, why?" she had to act fast, or Vegeta would know something was up. She was throwing on makeup, not really paying attention to the application; just making sure the bruise was covered.

"Woman, open the blasted door. It's been a week since I've seen you and I need a good fuck." he was getting impatient. "Open-"

The door was swung open and Vegeta was surprised with a quick, passionate kiss.

"I missed you, too, your highness." she said breathlessly

"Hnh, where's the boy?" he asked, holding Bulma by her waist.

"With my father, helping out with the animals in the zoo upstairs."

Vegeta frowned. "Pfft, the old man is making him soft."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "At least he has one male influence in his life."

But instead of getting a response, she noticed Vegeta looking- no, **staring** her down. She felt almost uncomfortable.

 _I hope he doesn't ask-_

He narrowed his eyes. "Wha-"

She wiggled out of his embrace. "Sorry, babe. I have to go start dinner." she walked away, fast.

But not fast enough for his saiyan speed.

He appeared before her, grabbing her arms. "Since when do you cook dinner? And what's wrong with your face?"

She laughed him off. "What are you talking about, Vegeta? There's nothing wrong-"

"You can't fool me. I can smell that horrid white paste you've plastered on your face. Not to mention your right cheek is bigger than your left. What happened? Who dared touch you?"

"Vegeta-"

He gave her a serious, no nonsense look; stopping whatever lie she was about to come up with next.

"Okay, okay." she told Vegeta everything that had transpired while he was away.

But his reaction was different than what she expected.

"YOU LET KAKAROT'S WENCH SMACK YOU AND YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING? ARE YOU MAD?!"

She crossed her arms and scoffed. "Well, _sorry_! At _least,_ _ **I**_ can admit when I'm outmatched."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's that suppo-, Forget it. Just get ready."

Bulma raised a brow. "Get ready? For what?"

"We're going to Kakarot's to teach that loud-mouth a lesson."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "What?! No, I don't need you fighting my battles, Vegeta"

He scoffed. "Of course you do. It's obvious you can't."

"Jeez, Vegeta. Way to kick someone when they're down." she moved around him to walk away, but Vegeta grasped her arm, pulling her against his chest.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed. "I know, you just don't know how to use your words correctly. And, I can handle myself. I got the situation under control."

He smirked. "You have a plan, don't you?"

She gave him a knowing look.

But then his face became serious. "Just be sure to refrain from getting involved in Kakarot's affairs from now on. He is capable of making his own decisions and you shouldn't have to suffer the consequences for that baka's stupidity."

"Okay. But enough about them." she kissed him, teasing him. "Come show me how much you missed me."

Vegeta smirked at her, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, making his way into one of the many rooms at Capsule Corp.

Back at Fire Pan Mountain..

Chichi had just finished cooking dinner. She was setting the table and preparing some drinks.

 _I hope the boys get here soon. Don't want dinner to get cold._

After setting the table, she took a step back to admire her handiwork. She had to give herself a pat on the back, the food looked magnificent.

She turned back around to grab the pitchers when she felt _someone_ appear behind her. She whipped back around, only to come face-to-face with the _one_ person she wasn't ready to see.

"I'm back, Chichi." his voice light and sweet

"Goku." she gasped


	12. Chapter 12: Come Back for Dinner

"I'm back, Chichi." his voice light and sweet

"Goku." she gasped

They both took a moment to absorb each other's appearance and presence.

But then Goku was, of course, the one to speak first.

"Chichi, you look great." and he meant it. She looked to have been working out and her hair was down, a _rare_ occurrence.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight white tee and black yoga pants. Nothing special, but then again, Goku hardly ever saw her in "normal" clothes.

"Mhmm" was all she said in response.

He took a couple of steps closer until all that separated them was the island counter in the center of the kitchen. Surprisingly, the air in the room wasn't tense. Perhaps it was because everything had already been said and laid out.

"Goku-"

"Chichi-"

It was simultaneous.

"Where are the boys?" Goku asked.

"They went out to visit Icarus. They should be home any minute now ."

Goku chuckled. "Oh wow, that old dinosaur's still around?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

But Chichi wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat.

"Mhm, yeah.. so, what are you doing here?"

Goku blinked twice. "Huh?"

She looked him directly in the eyes. "Your ho- here. I thought you'd be back by Sunday."

"Well, I came back early... Besides, I don't like the way we ended things, Chi."

But she didn't have time to respond.

"DADDY!" Goten squealed, bombarding into his father.

"Woah, hey there buddy." Goku lifted him up into his arms. "How was your week at Grandpa's?"

"It was really fun. What about your trip?" he chirped.

Goku laughed. "Ahh, just fighting strong guys. Hehe, nothing new."

"Must have been exciting for you, though. Hey, Dad." a new voice entered the room, sounding excited.

He grinned. "Gohan! Hey, son. Boy did I miss you guys" then his stomach growled "And your mom's cooking."

At that moment, Chichi chimed in. "Boys, I know you're excited your father's back, but unless you want dinner to get cold, I suggest you go wash up. You'll have plenty of time to catch up later."

Goku placed Goten down.

"Gohan help your brother wash up, please."

"Sure, mom."

With the boys gone for a moment, Goku and Chichi were able to continue their conversation.

"Look Goku, I know you don't like the way things ended and trust me, neither did I, but _things_ are different now."

"How different could things get in one week, Chi?" he asked doubtfully, placing his hands on the counter.

She crossed her arms, arching a brow at his tone. "Where we are, for one. I moved out. I started a life here and forgive me but I don't wanna go back."

"Chichi, you- C'mon stop this. Come back home. Forget what I said alright. I love you and I want you home with me."

"Goku, you can't just come here with an apology, saying "I love you" thinking things will be okay. Besides, I _am_ home."

"Your _real_ home."

She scoffed. "Isn't this what you wanted? Now you have all the freedom to do what you want."

He looked to the floor, releasing a sigh as though he were thinking incredibly hard.

It was a few long minutes before he spoke, but when he did, it wasn't quite what she expected.

He blew a raspberry. "Okay, Chichi."

She looked at him curiously. "Okay?"

"It's clear you're very sure about 'll try things _your_ way."

He said it almost like he was challenging her.

She narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"And depending on how things go.. we'll make an official decision."

She was a little shocked at his words, but nonetheless, agreed.

Soon the boys came back downstairs, ready for dinner.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Goku?" she asked ready to set another plate.

"Oh sure"

He took a seat at the head of the table, allowing Chichi to fix him a plate. From then on, the little family chattered on about their activities throughout the past week. Goku went on about his adventures in space, Goten ranted about his lessons and the village kids and Gohan talked about his studies.

For a second, it was as if nothing was wrong, that Goku and Chichi were fine.

 _For a second._

That ended when Goku asked about Chichi's week.

"W-what?" she whispered

"How was your week, Chi?" he smiled

She figured that now was the best time to tell him about the store.

"Well, this week I decided on opening a business. In West City."

Goku's smile slightly faltered. "A business? In West City?"

"Yes, I actually have a meeting with a realtor tomorrow." She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt nervous when telling Goku about her plans.

"Heh, well I guess _things_ really are different now." he rubbed his head in his usual manner.

"Yeah.." she whispered.

Gohan looked back and forth between his parents, noticing the change of mood. It was like a dark cloud had been cast upon them.

"But, congrats. Really, that's great, Chichi. You'd be a hit." he said looking her directly in the eyes.

She gave him a radiant smile. "Thank you, Goku. That means a lot." And it did, for some odd reason, Goku's "approval" made her feel better.

 _And maybe a little less guilty._ She thought

 _But why am I feeling guilty?_

Dinner had ended on a good note. The boys continued their chatting, soon going out to the yard to play around.

Chichi was left in the kitchen, cleaning up. She was actually enjoying herself. It had been a week since she cooked and cleaned, being that she had maids to do it. But a part of her could never solely rely on maids. To cook and clean for her kids was her job, being their mother was her greatest accomplishment.

She started humming a tune to pass the time by. She had finished washing the dishes. Now all she had to do was wipe down the counters and table.

"So a business makes this more permanent, huh?"

Chichi turned around at the sound of his voice. "Goku.."

He walked up to her. "It's okay, Chi. You deserve this."

"I just-, I just don't want you to think that it's my way of replacing you or keeping you away or something."

"It's _okay_ , Chichi."

He gave her a _hug_ , a **real** hug. She was shocked at first, hesitating to reciprocate the action. _But,_ eventually she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and a few tears fell out her eyes. She couldn't help it. This was Goku, _her_ Goku. They were together _again_ only to be separated _again_.

But it was for the best. The hug ended after what felt like forever and all that could be heard was Chichi sniffles.

"So.." she wiped her tears, "are you staying at the house?" she turned around busying herself with cleaning the counters.

He cleared his throat, also having a hard time. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be best."

"Good, good." she mumbled

The room was silent for a long minute with Goku leaning against the wall and Chichi still wiping away. The floor was left open for either one of them to speak. But it seemed like everything that needed to be said was said, so Goku made the move to leave.

"Uh, Chichi?"

She looked towards him. "Yeah."

"I think it's time for me to go." he pointed to the exit with his thumb.

Chichi looked at the clock. "So, soon?"

"Well, I just got back. I'm pretty beat, heh." he rubbed his head.

"Oh, uh- of course." nodding her head

Goku smiled. "I'll go talk to the boys, but I'll see you around."

She smiled back. "Of course."

They exchanged quick glances, silent "I love yous" with their eyes, and Goku made his way towards the door.

"Uh, Goku?"

"Yeah, Chi?" he turned back

"Come for dinner sometime."

He gave her a breathtaking grin. "Of course."

 **R &R , **

**I'm trying to start uploading more frequently. Any ideas for stories? PM me!**


	13. Chapter 13: Long-Awaited Conversation

Soon after Goku said goodbye to Chichi, he found his way outside to see the boys. They were out in the yard, playing some game with some of the other village kids.

He spotted them in a second. "Yo! Gohan! Goten!"

The boys came running over to their father as soon as they saw him.

"Yeah, Dad?" Gohan asked

"Are we going home now?" Goten asked with his wide eyes

Goku knelt down to his height, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Uh, Goten, you and Gohan are gonna stay here at Grandpa's with Mom for a little bit."

Goten scrunched his face in confusion, he looked towards Gohan for clarity. Although, Gohan looked uncertain himself.

"What he means is that we get to stay in the castle for a little longer. It'll be fun." Gohan smiled at him

Goten still wasn't convinced, he looked back at Goku. "Will you be here?"

Goku picked him up. "Of course! For dinner and any other time you want to see me."

" _Anytime_?"

" **Any** time." Goku confirmed.

Finally, a smile broke out on the young boy's face.

Goku laughed. "Hey Goten, why don't you go play with the other kids while I talk to your brother?"

"Sure, daddy."

He jumped from Goku's arms, running towards the other kids, leaving Goku and Gohan alone.

He sighed. "Look, son. I know you didn't like how it ended when we last talked. And I want to apologize for that. I was in a really bad place with your mother and I would have hated for you to be in the middle of it."

"I was upset at first, but I understand now. I just wish you and mom could work things out." said Gohan, looking his father in the eye

Goku's smile faded into a more serious look. "Yeah, me too. But your mom seems to be stuck on staying here, y'know opening a business and all."

"Yeah, she does… So, where will you stay, Dad?"

His smile returned. "Our house. Your mom invited me to come for dinner, though."

Gohan raised his brows. "This is sure gonna take some getting used too."

Goku rubbed his head in his usual manner."Yeah, I know."

"But at least your home. I think that's all mom really wants."

"Yeah." Goku stretched out his arms. "Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Uh, yeah. Goodnight, Dad."

"Night, son. I'll see you tomorrow."

Goku flew off, leaving Gohan to his thoughts.

 _I hope Mom and Dad work things out._ he thought, looking towards Goten.

The next fews days had gone by in a breeze. Things with the Son family were going smoothly, too. Goku came by regularly to visit Gohan and Goten, not too mention to have dinner. When Goku came over, it was as if nothing was wrong. Or at least that's how he acted.

Her meeting with the realtor had gone well, too. They mainly discussed the interior, contracts, and payment plans. By the end of the meeting, Chichi was more than positive of her decision to open the store.

It was the middle of the week and Goten just finished his lessons. He had been begging for a while now to see Trunks, and despite her reluctance, she finally decided to bring him over today. She didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Trunks.

She thought about letting Goku bring him over, but she wanted to talk to Bulma face to face. She wasn't sure about apologizing, but she wanted to come to some sort of "okay" place with the woman. It wouldn't be right for their sons to lose their friendships over their dislike for one another.

"Goten! Are you ready to go?" she yelled

The little boy came running down the steps. "Yes, momma!"

He smiled up at her, unable to contain his excitement. _Just like his father_ , she thought.

"Alright, c'mon let's go."

At Capsule Corp

"Goten, wait!" she called before he ran off.

He stopped in his tracks, turning around.

"Huh?"

She knelt down to his height. "Remember what I told you. Behave and try not to ruin your clothes."

Together, they walked to the front door. She rang the bell a couple of times but no one answered.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't think anyone is home." she looked down at him. "Let's go to the backyard, maybe someone is there."

They walked around to the back, and the closer they got, the more voices they heard.

"I hear Daddy." Goten said, to Chichi's dismay.

"Yeah, me too, honey."

Soon, Chichi saw both Goku and Vegeta. They were sweaty, which meant they just got out of a training session.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled suddenly, seeing Trunks playing with his Grandfather's cat. At the sound of his voice, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta looked up.

"Goten?" Trunks asked

Goten ran over to the friend he hadn't seen in over a week. The two boys went off somewhere to go play and Chichi was left alone.

"Kakarot, what's your woman doing here?" Vegeta asked, glaring at Chichi.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll be right back." Goku said, walking off toward Chichi.

She saw Goku walking toward her and already knew what he was going ask.

"Chichi?" he stopped before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same, but it's really not my concern anymore." she said hotly.

Goku furrowed his brows at her tone. "Uh, okay..but what are you doing here?" he asked again

"I was just dropping Goten off."

"Oh well, you didn't have too. You should've asked me. Especially since…. y'know."

"No, it's alright. I actually have to talk to Bulma."

"Bulma? _You_ have to talk to Bulma? About what?" Goku asked.

 _Dammit._ _Kinda hoped to avoid telling him about our little "run in"._ she thought

She shifted uncomfortably. "Uh.. we..uhh.. I-"

"Chichi?" A voice said from behind Goku.

 _Speak of the devil._

"Bulma." Chichi replied.

Goku turned around. "Oh, Bulma. We were just talking about you."

"Oh. You were? What about?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"Chichi-" he began

Chichi spoke up. "I wanted to talk. Can we go somewhere private?"

Bulma looked around. "Well, this is as private as it gets. Y'know since the kids aren't around."

Chichi crossed her arms. "I meant just me and you, Bulma."

"Oh, you mean away from Goku? Surely anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Goku. Right?" she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Chichi narrowed her eyes. She knew what Bulma was doing. She saw Goku looking back and forth between them, utterly confused.

"Uh, it's fine, Bulma. I'll just go find Goten." he suggested.

"No, Goku. You should hear this." Bulma said

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Hear what?"

Chichi gave her a warning glare. "Bulma…"

But Bulma looked at Goku anyways,

"Hear about what Chichi did while you were away."

 **R &R . **

**Check out my other stories. PM me some story ideas. :)**

 **Chapter 14 "The Long Awaited Conversation: Part 2" is well on its way.**


	14. Chapter 14: Long-Awaited Conversation P2

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Hear what?"

Chichi gave her a warning glare. "Bulma…"

But Bulma looked at Goku anyways,

"Hear about what Chichi did while you were away."

Chichi closed her eyes, breathing in, trying to hone in her rage. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go. She didn't expect Goku to be at Capsule Corp, but then again, Goku was always at Capsule Corp.

He looked at Chichi. "What'd you do, Chichi?"

She looked at Bulma, then at Goku. Here goes nothing.

Chichi crossed her arms. "I came over.. to talk to Bulma."

Goku looked unsure. "Well, that's good… right?" he asked, again looking back and forth between them.

Bulma scoffed. "Yeah, except for when she told me to stay the hell away from you and the boys.."

"What?" he looked at Chichi.

"Goku.." she began

"What exactly happened?" he asked the both of them

"I came by.. I wanted to ask Bulma about you leaving." said Chichi, trying to avoid what really happened.

Imagine what he'll think when he finds out. She thought.

"Chichi, I told you, Bulma had nothing to do with that. The decision was mine."

Did he really just say that? Chichi had enough.

"What do you mean Bulma had nothing to do with this? She had everything to do with this! Don't you realize none of this would have happened if she.." pointing to Bulma, "hadn't told you about that stupid trip in the first place?!" she yelled at Goku.

Bulma cut in. "Here you go again, blaming me for your issues. It's pathetic, honestly," she said, rolling her eyes

She looked at Bulma, with rage in her eyes. "What's pathetic is that you're trying to play the victim and turn Goku against me"

"I am the victim. I'm the one who's always getting blamed, not to mention the one taking hits for it!" Bulma exclaimed

At that, Goku perked up. "Taking hits?"

"Oh yeah, Chichi didn't mention that?"

Now Goku was really confused. Just what the hell happened when he was gone?

He looked at Chichi for an explanation.

"Don't give me that look, Goku. She admitted to purposely sabotaging our marriage, so I slapped her."

"Chichi!" he said, shocked

"I was defending us, Goku. You weren't here! You didn't hear the things she said, how she threw it in my face that you're not home often or how she invites you to things just to get away from me!" she exclaimed in anger.

She was hoping that explanation was enough to show Goku who Bulma really is, but she was sadly mistaken.

It was like everything went in one ear and out the other.

"These are my friends, Chichi! " he said like a parent scolding a child

"And I'm your wife! Does that not mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it does, but that doesn't mean you can go around hitting-"

"She deserved it. And what's even worse is that no matter what she does or says, she can never do wrong in your eyes."

"Chichi, I-" he said, reaching for her. But she stepped away, shaking her head.

"And to think I came here to work things out…" she chuckled cynically "... but now that I think about it, why would I want to even be amicable with a conniving, manipulative hussy like you?" she glared at Bulma.

Bulma was fed up. With constantly being blamed and insulted, she was over it.

"Do you really wanna talk manipulative, Chichi? I mean, why can't you just accept the truth?" she started.

"And what exactly is the "truth", Bulma?"

"C'mon, Bulma. That's enough. Chichi, that goes for you too." Goku piped up, sneaking his way somewhat between them. He knew he had to stop this before both of them said something they were going to regret.

"No, Goku…." she looked him in the eye.

"I wanna hear the truth. What's the truth, Bulma?" she turned towards the blue haired scientist.

Bulma smirked. "That you've been in denial about the real cause of your issues"

Chichi clenched her teeth. "And what might that be?"

"Heh. That you forced Goku into a loveless marriage just to end up holding. him. back, and getting pregnant on the way to secure your hold on him." she fired back, brutal honesty dripping from her tongue

"Bulma!" Goku yelled, shocked at her admission.

But those words struck a cord in Chichi. Immediately, she was blinded by rage. Only seeing red, she plunged for Bulma.

But before she could lay a finger on the woman, Goku caught her thrashing form in his arms. Meanwhile, Vegeta (who had been observing from a distance) came out, pulling Bulma back.

"Let me go! LET ME GO, Goku!" Chichi screamed, struggling in his iron grip. Tears were running down her red face.

"Kakarot, take her elsewhere. And don't come back with her until she learns a shred of decency." Vegeta declared

"Goku, let me go. Let. Me. Go." she threatened

Goku frowned, pinning both of her arms down. "Only if you calm down."

Chichi took a few calming breaths, trying to control her anger. "Okay, I-I'm calm."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes. Now, let me go." But instead of releasing Chichi, he took off into the air, bidding a quick apology to Vegeta.

After taking off into the air, Goku IT'd himself and Chichi to their house back at Mt. Paozu, finding themselves in the living room. When he settled on the ground, Chichi immediately bolted from his arms.

"I can't believe you!" she bit out

"I can't believe you." his voice firm

"ME?!"

"You hit Bulma, Chi. Over some harsh words. You told her to stay away from the boys. From me." Goku's brows fixed in frustration.

"And I meant it." she fired back, crossing her arms. "You weren't there, so you have absolutely no right to try and judge me for hitting your precious Bulma. And the nerve of you to apologize to that arrogant prick Vegeta, as if I were in the wrong!" she yelled.

"You were in the wrong Chichi. You knew what you were doing bringing Goten over, you knew that you'd see Bulma. Especially, when you've made it pretty clear you don't like her." his voice leaking with agitation. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this.

But Chichi was enraged. Did he really think she would stoop that low as to use their child as a pawn in her and Bulma's little feud?! How dare he!

She uncrossed her arms, her eyes going wide. "You think I only brought Goten over to cause trouble…." she laughed sarcastically, shaking her head slightly. "I mean, do you honestly believe that I would use our son as an opportunity to seek Bulma's attention? If I wanted to see her, I would've just went to her house alone, not use our son as an excuse."

"You should not have come in the first place. You only ended up making things worse."

"I made things-…." she huffed a breath, closing her eyes. "You know what your problem is, Son Goku? You blame and believe the wrong people. You blame me for everything, and you believe Bulma has nothing to do with this." she used her hand, motioning between them."

"Chichi, that's not-"

"What? It's not true? You never defended me. All the crap your friends say about me or even now after I told you what happened, you still didn't defend me." she was on the brink of tears. "That's why I hit her. To defend myself, to defend us, since you can't do it."

"But Chichi, these are my friends." he repeated softly, "You just can't do that."

You just don't understand, do you?

Chichi looked defeated. "I know. And because of that, we can't be together." tears were freely falling from her eyes.

That alerted Goku. "What?! What are you saying, Chichi?"

"I can't be your wife when it's convenient for you. You've made your decision, and obviously, you value your friends more than me. I just can't be with someone who.. can defend the world but not his wife."

Goku pulled Chichi into his arms. "Chichi, stop talking that nonsense. I love you."

She hugged him tighter. "I know, and I will always love you, Son Goku, but.." she took a shaky breath, "this needs to be official."

He let go to look into her eyes. Her red, puffy, beautiful, brown eyes. "Official?"

She looked him in the eyes. "I want a divorce."

 **R &R!**

 **Also, check out my other stories!**


	15. Chapter 15: Family First

Chichi woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. The whole night she was tossing and turning, hoping yesterday's conversation with Goku was a bad dream.

 _She hugged him tighter. "I know, and I will always love you, Son Goku, but.." she took a shaky breath, "this needs to be official."_

 _He let go to look into her eyes. Her red, puffy, beautiful, brown eyes. "Official?"_

 _She looked him in the eyes. "I want a divorce."_

"Did that really happen?" she asked herself in a whisper.

Chichi looked at the clock beside her. It was about 6 am, which meant Gohan was up and getting ready for school. Goten was possibly still in bed.

"I'd better get breakfast ready." she groaned

About twenty minutes later, Chichi had finished showering and getting dressed. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a black kimono and some house slippers.

She started on breakfast, making pancakes and frying bacon. She set out the utensils, some orange juice, and diced fruit.

Breakfast today was on the simpler side. She didn't really feel up to cooking, but she didn't want to leave it up to the maids and she **definitely** was _not_ going to let Gohan eat the school food.

It was 6:45 am when she heard Gohan enter the kitchen and she was nearly finished with breakfast. He took a seat at the table, ready to eat.

"Morning, Mom!"

"Good Morning, Gohan. How'd you sleep?" she asked, setting his plate.

"Fine. And you, Mom?" he asked back.

But Chichi hadn't heard him. She was lost in thought. Yesterday's events were hitting her hard. She couldn't stop thinking about Goku's behavior or even worse, Bulma's confession. But most importantly, how Goku didn't say or do anything about it.

 _I can't believe it has gotten this far,_ she thought. _What will-_

"Mom?"

Chichi blinked. "Huh? Yes, Gohan?"

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

She forced a smile. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't-"

"I know you, Mom. What's wrong? Is it Dad?"

"Your father?" she said surprised

"Yeah. I figured something happened since he wasn't here at dinner yesterday and you were acting weird when Goten mentioned it."

"Oh, well, your dad and I-"

" _And_ Goten told me he heard you arguing with Dad and Bulma yesterday." Gohan interrupted

"Well, if you'd stopped interrupting me, I would have already told you what happened."

She set his plate before him as he mumbled an apology. Sitting at an empty chair across from him, she prepared herself to explain what happened.

"It's true that Bulma and I were arguing yesterday. " she began

Gohan looked confused. "But why? And how? You don't even like Bulma, so why were you at her house?"

"Well, that's why. I brought Goten over to see Trunks, but I also wanted to talk to Bulma to make things _amicable_."

Gohan looked surprised. " _You_ wanted to make things amicable?"

She crossed her arms, frowning. "Yes, Gohan." she said hotly

He laughed her off. "No offense, Mom but you're just not exactly the peacemaking type. And what does Dad have to do with this?"

"Well, they are things that happened that you don't know about and that you're not going to know. But to sum it up, let's just say your father didn't handle yesterday's situation... _correctly_."

Gohan stopped eating. "Mom, what happened? I can handle it."

She got up from her chair, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Gohan... you're about to go to school."

"So?"

"So, I don't need you thinking about what happened yesterday if it's going to deter you from your studies."

"Mom, I'm ahead of my class. And I have a right to know if whatever it is is going to affect me in the long run." Gohan said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

Chichi considered his words for a minute. _He's got a point._

"Okay, Gohan. I'll tell you what you need to know _**after**_ school."

Gohan sighed. "Alright, mom."

"But for now, finish eating. You have to leave soon." she finished, then turned to start cleaning up.

"Oh, and before I forget, I have a meeting later today with my realtor. I may not be home when you get home, so you may have to watch your brother. But I most likely will be here."

"What about the maids?" he asked, but quickly regretted it when he saw the look in her eyes.

She turned around with a disapproving glare. "What about them? _**They**_ are not here to clean up after you and Goten. They are paid by my father to keep up the castle. They may do favors for me here and there, but they are _**not**_ mine or yours to bother."

He put up his hands, surrendering. "Okay, okay Mom. I just figured someone would already be here watching him since you and I would be gone."

At that, she softened her gaze. "Oh, well I rescheduled his lessons for later today so that he'll be with his teacher when I'm gone."

Chichi glanced at the clock, it was approaching 7:20 am, which meant Gohan had to get going. "It's time to go, you don't want to be late."

Gohan looked at the clock, confirming her words. "Oh yeah."

He got up, grabbing his backpack. "See you later, Mom."

"See you later, sweetheart."

With Gohan gone, Chichi began washing his dirty dish. She left the rest for later, Goten still had to eat.

"Speaking of…" she mumbled to herself, making her way upstairs to Goten's room.

When she reached his room, he was still asleep. She crept into his room, sitting on his bed, careful not to make any sudden noises.

"Goten, it's time to wake up," she whispered, shaking him gently. She heard a few mumbles and grumbles, but clearly, he had no intention of waking up. "Goten. Wake uh-up." she uttered in a sing-songy voice, still shaking him.

Finally, his eyes started fluttering open. He looked up at his mother with a curious look in his eyes.

"Momma?" he tilted his head.

Chichi held in a giggle. "Time to get up."

He sat up fully, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning. momma.

"Good morning, sweetie. Breakfast-" she started, but Goten shot out of bed before she could finish.

"Goten! Stop right there," she yelled before he reached the door, his Saiyan speed couldn't beat that.

"Aww, but I'm hungry." he pouted

She placed her hands on her hips. "That is no excuse to skip out on brushing your teeth and washing up."

"But-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts. Now get to the bathroom." she scolded.

Goten walked out of the room, walking towards the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she knew she had her day worked out for her. Goten was a handful, but now she had to go make sure he didn't leave a waterfall on the floor.

On Kame Island later that day….

After his talk with Chichi, Goku had decided it was best that he did not go to Ox's castle for dinner. Tensions were still high, even if things didn't end in a blowout argument between him and Chichi.

" _I want a divorce."_

The words kept playing in his head like a broken record. He couldn't believe things had gotten that far. Even worse, the things Bulma had said. He made a mental note to talk to her before he tried solving things with Chichi. Thinking back on it, everything had been going great and there was hope for him and Chichi.. until she had shown up at Capsule Corp.

He was currently laying on the sand, soaking up the sun rays. He was wearing his normal training attire, minus his outer orange shirt. With his hands behind his head, he allowed his eyes to slowly drift close as he thought about the previous day's events.

He didn't have much time to himself before he heard Krillin's voice.

"Yo, yoohoo. Goku!" he chuckled, waving his hands.

Goku peeled one eye open, careful of the sun. "Hey, Krillin."

The short monk plopped down in the sand beside his long time friend. He had been wanting to talk to Goku since last night when he first noticed his strange mood. Unlike others, Krillin could tell when his happiness wasn't genuine; that he was just sort of laughing through his pain.

"How are ya, buddy?" Krillin asked, running sand through his hands.

"Huh? Oh, I'm great." he chuckled with his eyes closed

Krillin looked down at him, unconvinced. "No really, Goku. I'm your best friend."

Goku looked at him confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Of course, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, but I know when you're not really yourself. Something is going on and I could sense it last night."

Goku could tell Krillin was genuinely concerned as he considered his words. He sat up, ready to tell him what was going on. He needed his opinion anyway.

"Well it's Chichi…. and Bulma." he started

"Bulma?!" Krillin asked surprised "What does Bulma have to do with anything?"

"Krillin, please. Let me explain. Things haven't been the best between me and Chichi for some time now, ever since I came back to be exact."

"Well, why is that?"

"Remember he Space Training Camp…?" Goku told Krillin everything that had transpired from his return till now. Krillin's jaw had found the floor once Goku was done explaining.

"Chichi _**slapped**_ Bulma?!" he asked in disbelief

"Heh, yeah. That's Chichi for you." Goku rubbed the back of his head, amused.

" _And_ she asked for a divorce?"

"Yeah, that too…," he mumbled. "Say, Krillin. What's your take on things? I could really use your advice."

Krillin wasn't sure if his best friend was ready for what he was about to say, but he asked.

 _What kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell the truth?_

"Well, to be honest, Goku, I don't think you're going to like what I say."

Goku looked at him curiously but said nothing. So Krillin continued.

"I-i think Chichi has a point. I can't blame her for slapping Bulma or wanting a divorce. You do spend _a lot_ of time over at Bulma's. Eighteen would kill me if I was over there that much. Even worse, she gave you a choice to stay with your family or go to the camp, and you went to the camp. And it didn't help that it was Bulma's idea. Chichi's had the utmost patience with you, and you took it for granted. Bulma, on the other hand, well… I'm surprised _all_ Chichi did was slap her. Bulma's a great friend and all, but if she were all over me like the way she is with you...let's just say neither of us would be alive." Krillin said rather quickly, afraid of what Goku might think.

Goku thought about his words for a minute. He looked to be in intense thought. When he finally spoke up, it wasn't the question Krillin was quite expecting him to ask.

"You think Bulma…..likes me or something?"

"What?! No, of course not. She's married!."

"I know, I know. It's just that Chichi mentioned it in an argument one time and you just said she's all over me."

"Yeah, I meant- wait, Chichi thinks Bulma _likes_ you?!" Krillin felt ridiculous for asking the question, he felt like they were in high school.

"Or that I like Bulma." he said nonchalantly

Krillin's cheek became slightly pink. "Well… do you?"

Goku snapped his neck in Krillin's direction, shocked by his question. "Of course not! I love Chichi. Only Chichi."

"Alright, alright. It's just that you and Bulma are so close and always around each other. Even I noticed it. I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't said anything."

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, you know how possessive he can be. But since that's cleared, what are you going to do about Chichi? You gotta talk to her, if not for you, for Gohan and Goten."

Goku rose his brows at the mention of his sons. "You're right Krillin. I've gotta convince Chichi to change her mind. We've got Gohan and Goten, she wouldn't do anything to upset them."

Krillin half-heartedly smiled at his statement, but the look in his eyes told Goku that he wasn't satisfied with his solution.

"What?" Goku asked

"Are.. don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"Forgetting..?"

"Bulma. Goku. Bulma. Don't you think it's right that you say something to her or at least acknowledge her role in all of your problems?!"

"Oh yeah, I've already made plans to talk to her."

"Oh good." Krillin stood up, along with Goku. "I hope everything works out."

"Thanks, Krillin."

"No problem. Oh yeah, Roshi's planning on having a BBQ this weekend. Would you let Chichi and the kids know?" Krillin looked up at his friend.

"BBQ? Yeah, sure. But I've gotta go home. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, see ya later."

Near Capsule Corp.

After talking with Krillin, Goku flew around, gathering his thoughts. Krillin was right. Not that he was just realizing this, but he did spend a lot of time at Bulma's. He just didn't realize how much it bothered Chichi. He understood fully now why Chichi disliked Bulma, why she gave him an ultimatum, and finally, why she wanted a divorce. He couldn't blame her, things had gotten completely out of control and it was his responsibility to do something about it.

Slowly flying towards Capsule Corp., Goku came to a conclusion with the main issues he had to address. First, he had to address the comments she made. Second, he had to address her role in their problems, and her admitting to trying to break up he and Chichi. And finally, most importantly, he had to confront the state of their friendship… if they still had one by the end of their conversation.

He landed on the front lawn of the richest building in West City. He sensed that Bulma was home.

Goku went up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Almost immediately, Bulma answered the door.

"What's up, Son!" she smiled

Slightly caught off guard, "Hey, Bulma. How'd you know I was here?"

"Oh, Vegeta. Come on in. If I know you well, you're probably hungry." she giggled, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Uh, no thanks. Bulma, I really just came to talk." his voice taking on a serious tone.

Bulma's smile faltered. "About yesterday." she said in more of a statement than a question. "Well, it'd be best to have this conversation in a more private place." She started walking away, with Goku following closely behind. They ended up in her kitchen, where they always held their serious conversations.

She took a seat at one of the barstools in her kitchen, Goku remained standing.

"Oh c'mon, Son. You're acting so tense. Sit down." she tried making the atmosphere a little more comfortable, but Goku wasn't here for it.

"Bulma, I came here to talk." he furrowed his brows.

"Fine, but before you say anything, I want to apologize." she looked him in the eyes.

"Apologize? It's a little late for that."

"What?"

"Bulma, you insulted Chichi, not to mention the boys."

"The boys? I-"

"You said Chichi only had them to hold me down."

She scoffed. "Oh Goku, you know I only said that out of anger. You know me, I'd never say that _and_ mean it. I have too much respect for you to insult those boys."

"But not enough respect for Chichi."

Bulma raised her brows in shock. "And why would I have respect for Chichi? You heard what she did. She slapped me!"

"Only after you admitted to trying to keep us apart!" he raised his voice in frustration.

The room went silent for a minute. Bulma was looking at Goku is disbelief. Never did she ever think she would lose his favor. And never did Goku think he'd be arguing with Bulma.

Goku sighed. "Bulma, Chichi wants a divorce."

Bulma looked up, surprised. "I'm sor-"

"And I can't blame her. She's right. I've made being here a bigger priority than being with my family." he spoke quietly.

Bulma clenched her teeth. "So what are you saying, Goku?"

"Bulma, you play a part in a lot of our problems. You used friendship as an advantage."

Bulma jumped from her barstool. "Excuse you, Son! But you're a grown ass man! You make your own decisions, don't go blaming everything on me!" she pointed a thumb to her chest

"I know I'm not innocent, Bulma. Which is why I'm paying for it at the cost of losing my family. But.." he trailed off

"What?! But what?!" Bulma yelled. She was angry and upset.

Goku's voice got serious again as he uncrossed his arms. He looked Bulma in the eye, making sure she knew the severity of what he was about to say. "But a real friend would have never said those things you said to Chichi yesterday. I don't care how angry you were, I know you meant it, Bulma."

"Goku, think about what you're about to lose. I was your first-ever friend! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't've even met Chichi!" Bulma shouted, saying anything to help salvage what was about to be a dead friendship.

"Bulma, I _am_ thinking about what I'm about to lose... My family."

"What?! After everything I've done for you! How far I've helped you get in your training! The spaceships I've built! Time machines! The gravity machines! The-"

"I get it, Bulma. You've done a lot for me. But Chichi.. She's my rock. She's the reason I don't give up. My sons are the reason I get stronger. It's always been my family more than anything, even when I don't show it."

"So...so" Bulma's voice cracked. "That's it? You're ending our friendship over a few bad arguments?"

"For now. You said some unforgivable things. And I also think it's best that we keep the boys away until things settle."

Bulma sat down, putting her face in her hands. She didn't speak for the next few minutes. Goku guessed she was trying to wrap her hands around the situation.

Goku realized it was getting a little late into the afternoon and he wanted to catch Chichi sometime before dinner.

"Bul-"

"Just go, Son" she mumbled, with her face still in her hands. "We're not friends anymore, remember?"

Bulma saying it aloud stung a bit, but she was right. They weren't friends anymore.

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He placed two fingers on his forehead, with only one person in mind.

 _Chichi._

 **R &R **

**So sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but it's extra long so I hope I made up for it!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon, I already know what's to come! Stay tuned! Tell a friend and please read my other stories!**

 **Thank you to all my loyal, patient readers!**


	16. Chapter 16: We're Working On It

The day had gone by fast, the universe seemed to be working against the mother of two. Chichi was unprepared for her talk with Gohan. She didn't know what to tell him and what not to.

 _Maybe the fact that I asked his father for a divorce,_ she thought painfully.

"He'll hate me for life." she thought aloud. Although it was highly unlikely, there was always a slim chance that Gohan could feel differently about her after their talk.

She was currently driving home from her meeting. It was late noon, which meant Gohan was home. She finished her meeting a little late, but that was okay. She pretty much sealed the deal today with her realtors. All that was left was for her to sign the contract, which would be finalized in the upcoming week.

Chichi took a turn that would lead her away from the city and into her father's village. She gripped the steering wheel, thinking about what she would say to Gohan. She figured she might talk to Goku before telling the boys about a divorce. Until then, she would tell Gohan a watered down version of their problems, the mess with Bulma, and how she was dealing with it all.

"Boys, I'm home!" Chichi yelled as soon as she entered the castle doors. Any normal kid probably would not have heard her throughout all the rooms and space, but with their Saiyan hearing, Goten and Gohan came running down the many steps of the castle stairway.

"Hi, mom!" Gohan said, hugging his mother. Goten came attacking her leg as she ruffled his thick black locs.

"Hi, Gohan, Goten. How was your day, you two?" she asked

"Grea-" Gohan began

"It was fun, momma. Miss Sasaki taught me how to write my name." he beamed at her.

Chichi squished his cheeks making him laugh. "Oh, that's wonderful, honey. But it's rude to interrupt people."

"Oh, sorry Gohan."

He looked at Goten. "Ah, it's okay, squirt," he then shifted his gaze towards Chichi. "So, mom.."

She smiled at him, knowingly. "And how was _your_ day, Gohan?"

He smile back. "It was good..nothing new."

"That's good." she sighed. "I suppose I'll get you two some snacks before dinner. Did you start your homework?"

"I don't have homework." they both said at simultaneously.

Chichi crossed her arms, eyeing them suspiciously, with her brow arched. "You _both_ don't have homework?"

"Yeah, I finished at school."

"And Miss Sasaki said I was a good student, so she said no homework."

"Really? A good student, huh?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Goten nodded his head in confirmation. "Mmhm."

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetie!" She bent down to kiss his cheek. "Just for that, we'll go to the park after dinner."

His eyes went wide with happiness, with a smile that could light the sky. "Sure!"

She stood back up to find Gohan looking at her expectantly. She looked back down at her youngest.

"Goten, why don't you go watch TV while I prepare you a snack?"

"Okay!" he chirped.

As soon as Goten turned on his heels, Chichi looked at Gohan. "Why don't we talk in the kitchen?"

"So, how was school?" Chichi asked again, now in the kitchen with Gohan, who was sitting at the island counter.

"Mom.." Gohan looked her in the eyes, wanting to start the long awaited conversation.

Chichi covered her face with her hands, sighing. "Okay, okay. I know that you deserve to know, but I just don't know what to say and what not too."

"How about…. the _truth_?" Gohan suggested.

Not expecting him to be so straightforward, Chichi turned around toward the fridge. She started taking out carrots, apples, grapes and other assorted fruits. "You're not going to like the truth."

"Why are you so afraid to tell me? Is it really that bad?"

She looked at him, "Gohan, I'm afraid to tell you because I'm afraid of how you'll feel about me or, even your father, afterwards."

"C'mon, mom. It's not like you're getting a divorce."

She bit her lip. "Well, that is.. a possibility."

He stood up instantly, knocking down his chair in the process. "WHAT?!"

"Gohan, please! I don't need Goten barging in here. It's already hard enough to tell you." she said, waving her hands in an attempt to calm him down. "Please, sit down and let me explain."

He sat down, but he was visibly still upset. "Alright. I won't interrupt."

She took a moment to start chopping up the fruit. "Gohan, I don't want to talk bad about your father, but you and I both know that he has his priorities all over the place. I **am** and I _was_ just sick and tired of him putting everything before me, before us." she looked Gohan straight in the eyes. "...so I _**suggested**_ a divorce."

Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but Chichi put her hand up. "Now… **nothing** is official. Your father and I still have a lot to talk about and _of course_ , you and your brother will be and have been heavily considered."

"But mom, what has-"

She placed the chopped fruit in a bowl. "And Gohan…. There are things you do not know and that I have decided not to tell you."

"I-I don't know what to say, Mom. I just know that I don't want my parents to get a divorce." Gohan said in a low tone.

"Gohan… things haven't been easy. You know this."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

The guilt was settling into Chichi seeing Gohan look so distraught. She seriously had to talk to Goku.

"So… how are you feeling?" She asked, almost cautiously.

"Mom.. I-I don't know. This is hard to process." He admitted.

She came around the island counter, giving Gohan a hug and kiss to the forehead. "I know. It's hard, but I just need you to remember that you and your brother matter more than anything. And for that, I'll try my best to work things out with your father."

She let him go, allowing him some space.

"Thanks, Mom." he sighed

"For what?"

"For trying. I know this is hard on you too." He sympathized

She gave him a soft smile. "Well, thank you for understanding."

Chichi went back around the table, grabbing the fruit bowl and handing it to Gohan. "Why don't you go join your brother? It's best you relax a little before you study."

"Yeah, sure." He said, taking the bowl, leaving the kitchen.

Upon his exit, Chichi released a sigh of relief.

 _I need to talk to Goku._

It was later in the afternoon now, and Chichi had just started on dinner. Gohan had taken Goten out to the park before dinner instead, which she was grateful for. She knew Gohan **really** just needed the fresh air to think and it was the perfect opportunity for her to get some alone time for herself also. The boys wouldn't be back for the next hour or so, so she had enough time to think about her next move in terms of Goku.

 _What was I thinking? Of course, I don't want a divorce._

She was making sushi, tempura, and miso soup for dinner tonight. She knew Gohan loved those dishes.

There was a radio in the kitchen and Chichi cranked it up to listen to some tunes as she cooked. She didn't know any of the current music out, but that didn't stop her from swaying to it.

It seemed like time went by much faster with the music playing, but Chichi was too busy to notice. She was also too busy to notice the sudden appearance of a certain Saiyan.

Meanwhile, following his talk with Bulma, Goku planned to see Chichi immediately after. But he realized that he had to prepare himself first. He understood that a lot of he and Chichi's arguments were prolonged because he didn't know how to express himself correctly. He would always have good intentions, but say the wrong thing.

He IT'd to a nearby park and gathered his thoughts. Once he felt confident enough, he placed two fingers on his forehead and headed over to Chichi's.

Goku landed right in the palace kitchen. He expected to see Chichi, but not her _dancing._

He was about to alert her of his presence, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Her back was turned to him, but he could tell Chichi had a smile on her face. He figured to just wait until she noticed him.

He couldn't help but drool at the scent of the food she was cooking, not to mention the way her bottom looked as she moved.

Goku leaned against the threshold, just watching his… _wife_?

Suddenly, he remembered why he was there and unconsciously cleared his throat.

"Huh, Goku!? You scared the shit out of me!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing her choice of words.

Goku rose his eyebrows in surprise, rubbing his head. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Heh, sorry Chi." he mumbled quietly, pushing himself off the threshold.

She sighed, with a hand on her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk." He came closer, until the only thing that separated them was the island counter.

"Yeah. We do." She agreed.

"Listen, Chichi. I talked to Bulma-"

Chichi scoffed. "Kami.."

"Just listen, alright. I talked to Bulma. I told her what she said and did was wrong."

He looked down for a moment. "I- I ended our friendship."

At that, Chichi's jaw went slack and her arms unfolded. That was not something she expected to hear in a million years.

"Wha- why?" She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well.. isn't it obvious, Chi?" his tone was soft and serious.

She scrunched her brows, not knowing what to sat. Goku came around the counter, closing in on Chichi.

"Goku what are-"

"Isn't it obvious, Chi?" He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "It's always been you. It's always been my family over everything."

Chichi looked up at him, making direct eye contact. "But Goku, you've- you never said it or shown it. In fact, you've shown the exact opposite."

She crossed her arms, knitting her eyebrows, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Chichi, I don't want a divorce."

"I don't either. And I'm sorry for even men-" Chichi began, but Goku interrupted.

"It's okay. I understand why you said it." He moved closer and placed his hand right beneath the crease of her breast. Chichi tensed slightly, but made no move to stop him.

"I've missed this. I've missed _you."_ He muttered

Chichi's heartbeat grew faster, she became breathless. She looked up at him…

His lips were on hers.

Her hands wrapped around his neck.

He embraced her waist, pressing their bodies together gently.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. But to her dismay, Goku fell back.

"The boys. They're coming. I should-"

"Stay. You should stay. The boys miss you." She whispered softly, as they disentangled themselves.

Chichi smiled. "Besides, I think I made enough to feed a village."

"Thanks, Chi." He touched her hand, grabbing her attention. "But we should talk sometime after dinner."

She glanced at him for a moment before replying with a quick, "Okay."

The sound of running footsteps was heard.

"Daddy! Gohan told me you were here!" Gohan came jumping into Goku's arms.

"Hey kiddo! You've gotten stronger, huh?" Goku laughed.

Goten smiled. "A little. Gohan's been training me."

Goku blinked twice. "Really?"

"Yeah.. _really_?" Chichi sarcastically asked the red-faced teenager beside Goku.

He rubbed his head in a Son-like manner. "Nothing really, we were just playing catch. Honest." He put his hands up in a defensive manner.

Chichi arched a brow, "Hmmh, yeah yeah. Just go wash up for dinner…. that includes you too, Goku."

Goku winked at her, then looked at Goten. "Come on, we don't want your mom's cooking going cold."

He started walking out with Goten in his arms and Gohan in tow, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh yeah. Roshi's having a barbeque at his island this weekend. We're invited."

Chichi thought for a moment. _What about Bulma ?_ She wasn't ready to deal with her.

"Aw, please Momma. I wanna see Roshi's turtle." Goten chimed in.

At that, she smiled. "I don't see why not. Now, go wash up, boys."

It was a little later in the evening. Dinner had been cooked, eaten, and finished. Chichi had already finished washing up the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, thanks to the speedy help of her boys.

Gohan had retreated back to his room to either study or call Videl. It honestly didn't matter to her, Gohan was a smart kid. Goten, on the other hand, went to go spend some much needed quality time with his father. It was good, it gave her some time to think about what she needed to say. Goku was right, they needed to talk. Although, it was strange for _him_ to be the one pushing for it.

She was currently in her palace bedroom. She liked it here, but she missed her home. Her _real_ home. She missed it over there in the small, little mountain house. It was much quieter, peaceful, and just plain normal.

 _Hopefully, things with Goku get better._

She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Chichi?" Goku called

"Come in." She said tightening the sash on her black kimono. She immediately noticed his lack of attire.

She scrunched her brows, shaking her head. "Goku, what-"

"My shirt is outside drying, things got a little rough with Goten. I know how you get about those things."

She closed the door behind him. "Oh.. well, thanks. Where is Goten?"

Goku waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry. He's all cleaned and tucked in."

"Hmm, thanks. _Really_." she smiled softly

"You know you don't have to thank me.. he's my son too."

"Yeah, I just...it's.. just, forget it. What'd you want to talk about?" She sat on the bed, rubbing her thighs in a way to soothe her nerves.

"Well, us. For starters Chichi, I never meant to hurt you. You know that."

"Do I? Because you did. Your words, your actions.. walking out on me and the boys. It hurt, it still does."

"Chichi, I'm a fighter. I don't handle my problems by talking. I don't like arguing with you, so I walk out because I don't want to get angry and do something I'll regret."

"Okay, so that explains that. But what about everything else?" her voice raising a tad.

"Everything el-?" he began

"Bulma, Goku. She made you different. She _changed_ you." She poked his chest for emphasis

Goku clenched his jaw, releasing a sigh of frustration. "Oh come on, Chichi. Bulma didn't change-"

"You were being a jerk. You lied for her." she said fiercely

"Chichi, I've already apologized for that. What more do you want?" he asked her, almost as if her were running out of ways to please her. "I told you. I'm done with Bulma. She insulted you and the boys. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that. I'm sorry for the way I acted and the things I said to you. I'm sorry for everything." he finished in a gentle tone.

Chichi was on the verge of tears. She was honestly between a rock and a hard place. Forgiving Goku right now would solely be for the kids. As for her, she would need some time. Forgiving him would also mean she would have to give up this life she created for herself over the past month. The life she always wanted for herself.

When Chichi didn't immediately respond, Goku took the opportunity to grab her shoulders and pull her close to him. He could feel the moistness on his bare chest from her tears.

"Can you forgive me, Chi?" he asked

She looked up at him, nodding her head lightly. "Yeah, I just need time."

"Take all the time you need, hon." Goku kissed her on the forehead. He released her, opening the door to leave. He was one foot out the door, when Chichi pulled his arm back.

"Wait. Stay the night." she whispered

Goku blinked, surprised. "Are you-?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can sleep with me. No funny business." she stated firmly yet softly. "And make sure you shower, first."

Goku closed the door, pulling Chichi in for a fervent kiss. "I love you, Chichi."

She held his face in her hands. "I love you, too."

 **R &R **

**-So sorry for the long wait. I'm in school full time, and I work late. But now I have some free time. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the support and the messages/PMs. It's great to know you're all still interested. REVIEW please! This story is not over.**


	17. Chapter 17: BBQ at Kame's Island

Chapter 17

The next morning, Chichi awoke to a slightly heavy weight on her chest and a mass of black hair in her face. She blinked twice trying to remember what happened. Then all the memories came crashing into her brain.

Goku **is** here. In _her_ bed. Laying _on top_ of her.

She looked towards the clock on her nightstand and it read 5:53 am. It was far too early to be awake on a Saturday morning, but she supposed it was a good thing. At least she had time to get Goku out of here before the kids woke up, which would be around 9:00 am, being that it was the weekend.

She slowly started to rise, trying not to awake Goku just yet. Luckily, they hadn't done anything and she was fully clothed underneath. Truthfully, she didn't know if she were ready to be intimate with Goku anytime soon. It had been months since they'd been _together_ and although she was used to extended periods without sex, this time was different. _This_ time was on **her** terms.

Chichi was finally able to sit up fully, with an annoyed groan from the Saiyan beside her, but thankfully he had not awaken. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, heading to the bathroom. Turning the cold water on from the sink, she patted a cool layer of water over her face.

The water provided clarity. She looked in the mirror, thinking to herself.

She had really done it this time and the guilt was settling into her stomach. Letting Goku stay the night was a mistake that she couldn't take back.

It was a moment of weakness. But then again, Goku's always had that effect on her.

She splashed another handful of water on her face. " _I've got to get him outta here."_

Chichi tightened her robe, walking back into her bedroom, seeing Goku sleeping so soundly atop her bed. She sat beside him, gently shaking him awake.

She heard a few grunts and groans, but this man had no plans of waking up.

"Goku." She whispered.

No response.

"Goku." She whispered again, a little harsher this time.

No response. Finally, with a little force, she yanked his ear. "GO. KU."

Immediately Goku woke up, bringing a hand to his ear to soothe it. "Aww, Chi-"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Finally you woke up. You have to go."

"Huh? But it's so early-"

"Exactly, I can't risk the boys knowing you were here."

Goku sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why?"

Chichi sat on her knees. "Because it'll be too complicated to explain. Especially for Gohan. I don't want to give them any... false hope." She said the last part quickly.

Goku scrunched his brows. "False hope?"

"I just.. don't want them.. to think we're getting back together so soon, ya know?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Actually Chichi, I don't know. Don't ya think we've waited long enough? Why are you-"

She closed her eyes in frustration. "Goku, our whole marriage has been on _your_ terms." She looked him in the eyes. "Well, this time, it's my turn. And I really don't feel like doing this right now, so please…"

"Okay." He got up suddenly, grabbing his clothes.

 _Thankfully_ , he had boxers on.

"Okay?" she asked curiously

He pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah, I can't force ya into anything. So I'll wait…. just like you did for me." he whispered the last part, thinking she wouldn't hear him.

But she did. And he would never know how much it meant to her.

Chichi walked up to Goku, grabbing his hands, to which he squeezed back gently.

"Time. I just need a little more time." she spoke, her eyes looking down.

He sighed disappointingly. "You'll be at Roshi's later, right?"

"For the barbecue? Yeah, of course."

He smiled, heading towards the window. "Alright, then I'll see ya later Chichi."

"See you later, Goku."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Was Dad here?" Gohan asked suddenly.

The boys and Chichi were currently eating breakfast. She didn't cook as much as she did for breakfast other days, but it was enough to fill them up for the time being. She kept in mind that the BBQ at Kame's was only in a couple hours. It also didn't help that her "night" with Goku was plaguing her mind, she just simply hadn't been in the mood to cook. She'd been in her head so much that she was barely paying attention to the conversation her sons were trying to have with her. She shook out of her trance at the mention of Goku.

 _Shit._ "Wha … urgh.. How did..?"

"I sensed him. Ya know.. I try to keep track of him" Gohan informed with bright, hopeful eyes.

Chichi sighed, waving him off passively. "Oh yeah, of course you did. And yes.. your father was here. We needed to talk."

"So-" he began

"Gohan" she gave him a knowing look, then looked towards Goten. "Not now, sweetie."

"Oh yeah, sorry mom."

She smiled. "Anyways, do you have any plans today?" she poked at her eggs and bacon.

Goten placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a giggle. "Momma wasn't listening, Gohan"

She blinked twice. "Huh?"

"We asked if we could hang out with Dad today before the barbeque… you shook your head yes." Gohan said.

 _Oh yeah, that's right. I was too distracted to listen to anything they were saying._

"Oh well, I don't see why not. Just make sure you and your brother are back in time to wash up and change." she agreed, getting up to collect the dishes. "And before I forget, I may not be staying long, so I want you and your brother on your best behavior. Not that I have to tell you that, you guys are always well behaved. Well, Gohan at least." she chuckled quietly.

Goten blinked surprised. "Huh? You're not staying, momma ?"

She sighed quietly, grabbing more dishes from the table. "I don't think so, baby."

"Why not, mom?" Gohan questioned, bringing more dishes to the sink

"Ehh, I don't know. Just.. not my thing, I guess." she lied

Gohan looked curiously. "Not your thing?"

Chichi started the water, pouring soap into the sink. "Yeah, it's just.. Those are your father's friends. Besides, I don't think I'd be comfortable, especially with our current situation."

"Current situation?"

Chichi looked back at Goten who'd just finished his plate. "Goten, sweetie, how about some play time with the village kids before you hang out with daddy?"

He nodded his head happily with a mouth full of food.

"Okay, finish up and run along."

With Goten gone, she could finish up her conversation with Gohan.

She rubbed her hands dry, sighing. "Gohan, you know me and your father aren't one hundred percent..fixed. It would just be really awkward for me if I went because, again, those are your father's friends. It's obvious that they favor him and I just don't want to put myself in that sort of situation."

Gohan shrugged. "Things can't be that bad."

Chichi scoffed. "Oh trust me, things are **that** bad. I just refuse put myself in a position where everything is just.. so fake. Where people smile in my face, but are thinking Kami-knows-what about me."

Gohan pressed further. "But Mom, you should at least try-"

"Try what? Try getting along with them? Try to please them? I've tried enough. And forgive me, but I'm done trying, Gohan. I could care less about what they think about me. All that matters is you, your brother and _my_ happiness  & if that makes me selfish .. then so be it."

Gohan stood slightly surprised at her outburst, leaving the room silent for a minute. Now he knew for sure that some pieces to the story were missing. And for that reason, it wasn't his place to judge his mom or dictate her decisions. There's just some things he would never know.

"Mom, listen I'm sorry. I guess I understand that there's more to it than I know. I just wish things could go back to the way they were." he spoke softly

"No Gohan, I'm sorry. You're just trying to help and… I shouldn't have lashed out on you."

"It's okay, Mom."

She sighed, sadly. "No. No, it's not because none of this is your fault and I should learn to control myself."

"You're too hard on yourself, Mom. Look, I don't know what's going on but it must be pretty bad if it's got you all bent outta shape. Just know that me and Goten will always have your back."

Chichi placed a hand on her chest touched by his words, she smiled. "That means a lot, sweetheart."

She released a sigh of relief. "Anyways, I'm sure you must be going now. You haven't got much time to be with your dad before the barbeque"

Gohan stood up from his seat, stretching his arms. "Uh yeah. I'll just grab Goten and head out. I'll be back soon, Mom."

"Okay, see you later and keep an eye on your brother." She said to Gohan's retreating form, turning the faucet back on.

She glanced at the clock, noting that it was 10a.m, which meant after a bit of cleaning, she'd have some time to relax before the bbq at 2p.m. The boys were gone and she was a "guest" at her father's palace, which meant she had a lot more free time.

 _Oh what to do?_ She thought.

XXXXXXXXX

It was approaching 2:30p.m and Chichi was still before her vanity getting dressed and dolled up. After cleaning up , she decided to head outside and get in a "quick" workout that became vigorous. She promptly fell asleep following the extreme drain of energy. She'd woken up from her nap about an hour ago, slipping into the shower.

Gohan had come home, showered, and changed. He had offered to wait but she told him to go ahead. She'd be taking a while.

Goten, on the other hand, was watching TV in the meanwhile. Luckily, Gohan had gotten him ready so that was one less headache she had to worry about.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She had truly outdone herself this time.

"I mean, if Goku's friends want something to talk about, then I'll give them what they want." She thought aloud, flipping her still freshly cut hair back.

She stood up, walking over to her closet. She didn't have many of her old traditional clothes, being that she didn't bring a whole lot of things when she left Mt. Paouzu.

It wasn't supposed to be a permanent stay, but she got comfortable. And it seemed like the kids were too.

"Enough of that. What am I going to wear?" She searched her closet. Luckily, she had done some shopping in the city and found some

not-so-traditional-Chichi-but-still-appropriate clothing to wear.

"Got it!" she looked over the piece and smiled.

 _Oh yes._

XXXXXXX

Everyone was gathered at Kame Island for the barbeque, even Yajirobe and Dende had shown up. It had been a while since the gang got together just to relax, eat, play games and simply have fun.

Goku was currently catching up with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

"So, Eighteen huh? I still can't believe androids have babies!" Goku laughed, with help from Yamcha and Tien

"We've already discussed this." Krillin blushed. "She still has human.. ergh… parts."

"Aww, Krillin we're just messing with ya. But I do wonder…" Yamcha rested his elbow on his once bald head, "when you and Eighteen do it, do sparks fly?"**

Yamcha, Tien and Goku started howling in laughter while Krillin's face turned redder by the second. He moved from under Yamcha, causing him to lose balance and spill his drink.

"Aww Krillin! My drink!"

"Serves you right for making fun of Eighteen!"

Yamcha wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh c'mon, you gotta admit, you marrying an android is pretty funny!"

"Well, at least I'm married! That's more than you'll ever get!"

"I could get any girl I want. I'm just enjoying my life. Besides, I'd like to marry a _huuuman._ " Once again, the group erupted in a fit of laughter, leaving Krillin more red than a tomato.

"Oh, this blows!" Krillin mumbled, stomping away.

"Aw, Krillin come back!" Goku yelled

"Yeah, we're just busting your chops!" Yamcha chimed in, lifting his cup to his mouth realizing there was nothing to swallow. "Ehh guys, I'm gonna go refill my drink, I'll be right back"

"Yeah, we'll be here." Tien said, with a face filled with the afterglow of a good laugh. "So Goku, speaking of marriages, where's Chichi and Goten? I feel like I haven't seen the little guy in forever"

Goku scrunched his brows. "Oh you're right. What time is it?"

"It's almost 3:30p.m, bud"

"Uh hold on, I'll be right back." he said, walking in search of Gohan. "Gohan!" He yelled, upon spotting his eldest.

Gohan looked up at his father curiously. "Yeah, Dad, what's up?"

"What's taking your mother and Goten so long?" He asked with a little concern

Gohan glanced at his watch. "I don't know, Dad. Mom said she would take her time, but I thought they'd be here by now. Man, she must really not want to be here."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"She said she'd feel awkward and uncomfortable if she came. Something about your friends not liking her, even though I feel like that's not true." Gohan shrugged

"Of course that's not true, Gohan. Your mother's just being silly." He said with a smile, reassuring Gohan

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, ready to IT to their location, when he heard Goten's voice.

"Daddy!" he yelled excitedly, running toward them.

"Hey, buddy!" Goku smiled upon seeing his youngest, quickly looking for Chichi also. He placed Goten on his shoulder. "What took you so long to get here?"

Goten rose his arms up, shrugging. "I don't know, daddy. Momma was takin' a long time to get ready."

He looked up at Goten. "Oh, is that so?"

"Mh-hmm." Goten nodded his head. Just then a small rumble was heard coming from Goten's stomach.

"Someone's hungry!" Goku laughed, much to Goten's embarrassment, his cheeks pink.

"C'mon Goten, let's get something to eat." Gohan offered, to which Goten obliged, jumping from his father's shoulder.

"Alright boys, I'm gonna go talk to your mother."

"Alright Dad." Gohan said, with Goten already running ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Goten. We're finally here." Chichi said, turning off the aircar. She turned back to look him straight in the eyes. "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior and please… please try not to dirty your clothes."

He nodded excitedly. "Uhhuh, uhhuh, can I go now?"

"Yes, but-" she began, but Goten had already unbuckled himself from the backseat and was sprinting towards the back of the house.

Chichi sat back in her seat, taking a few minutes to come to terms with what she was about to deal with. She could honestly deal with the majority of Goku's friends, but she certainly did not want to see a certain blue-haired female and her husband.

 _Is it too late to go back?_ she thought.

"Oh get a hold of yourself, Chichi. You can't let that.. that conniving tramp and her arrogant prick of a husband decide where you can go. You're stronger than that." she drilled into her head. She glanced in her rearview mirror.

"Besides, you look too good to just be home."

And she did. She was wearing an all black, bell-bottomed, strapless jumpsuit paired with chestnut colored, gladiator sandals revealing her pedicured feet. Her neck and wrists were adorned with a matching gold jewelry set given to her by her father for her birthday. She left her hair down in a loose ponytail, with a few strands framing her face. Lastly, she topped off her look with lip gloss, freshly tweezed brows, light brown eyeshadow, and mascara.

She sat back in her seat once more. "I wonder who's here. Oh who am I kidding, everyone's here." She rolled her eyes. "And Goku. What am I gonna do when I see him? I'll just have to play it cool."

Chichi sighed, realizing she was just blabbering to kill time. She grabbed her small clutch, got out of the car, clicking the lock. She took a moment too look down and straighten out her clothes.

"You look great, ya'know?" She heard the familiar voice say. Chichi looked up immediately to be greeted by his handsome face.

"Your clothes." she whispered

"Huh?" He looked down at himself. "Oh yeah, I decided to wear something different. I knew you'd like it."

He was wearing clothes she'd bought for him in the past, thinking he'd never wear it. But there he was, looking as gorgeous as ever in an all black polo shirt, gray comfort shorts and white tennis sneakers.

"Well, you look great, too."

He stepped closer, "What took you so long?"

"Why? Did I miss something?" She looked at him curiously

"Not really. If makin' fun of Krillin counts." He laughed

She rolled her eyes, jokingly. "Typical." She laughed a little also.

"So, Chichi-" his face got a little serious,and Chichi interrupted feeling like she knew where this was going

"Oh Goku, I came. I was just really taking my time to get ready, just being a girl.. that's all."

He rose his eyebrows, "That's all?"

"Yes, that's all." She said defensively

"Then why'd you tell Gohan that you'd feel awkward and that my friends don't like you? I thought we were gonna keep this away from the kids, Chi. Especially Gohan, remember." His tone was firm, his brows knitted together.

"First of all, I do feel awkward and your friends don't like me-"

"Chi-"

"Let me finish." She took a calming breath. "I only told Gohan that because I didn't want to get too specific, because then he'd know too much and knowing Gohan, he'll starting asking questions." She crossed her arms, leaning on the car.

"But Chichi, my friends do like you. They just-"

"Oh, spare me Goku. It's fine, it doesn't matter. " She dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand. She looked down at her feet, suddenly finding the ground more interesting.

Goku placed a finger under her chin, lifting up her face. "You're right. It doesn't matter whether they like you or not because I love you."

He didn't wait to hear her say it back because he'd already captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It was over in a second and he grabbed her hand, leading her towards the BBQ.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Maybe it was a mistake coming here._ Chichi thought as she sat alone, with a plate of food in front of her. She was flying solo tonight, staying clear of Goku. She knew no one here and those she _did_ know.. well… yeah. Therefore she had no one to talk to minus her sons and they were off enjoying the BBQ.

She sighed "Besides, Gohan and Goten are around me enough."

She'd made it a point to not hang around Goku so much. One reason being that she'd have to be around his friends. The second reason being that she'd have to act the part of a loving wife and she'd be contradicting what she told Gohan this morning about being fake.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing sitting all alone?" Someone asked behind her suddenly. She turned around to see a man about Goku's height, with curly, short brown hair.

"Oh uh…"

"Now don't tell me you're waiting for your boyfriend." He smiled, taking a seat beside her, making Chichi feel a tad awkward.

She laughed uncomfortably, rubbing her neck. "I wouldn't say boyfriend… more like husband."

He was shocked, but quickly recovered with a smile. "Married? Wow. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Um, he's right over there. The tall one with the crazy hair." She pointed at Goku, who gratefully wasn't looking at the moment

"Oh man, he's built." He looked back towards her. "The name's Han by the way." He said, kindly offering a hand, to which she took.

"Chichi."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Han grinned, to which Chichi gave a toothless smile

"So uhh, what brings you here? I've never seen you around us before."

"I haven't. Trust me, I would have remembered such a gorgeous face." He flirted

"Listen.." she started

"Alright, alright. Just a harmless compliment." He put his hands up. "But seriously, I was invited by Yamcha. We have plans to see a game afterwards."

"Oh, so you play baseball, too?"

"Yep, makes 9 years this month." He said proudly

"Well, good for you. You seem very happy."

Han waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. But enough about me. What do you do? Modeling?"

Now at that, Chichi had to laugh. This guy didn't quit. "No, no not at all. I'm a mother full time."

He was taken back. "A mother?!"

"Yes, two beautiful boys." She smiled proudly, they truly were her greatest accomplishment.

"Wow. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't've thought. You honestly look great." It was another compliment, but it was innocent.

"Thank you."

"And full time? C'mon there must be something you do besides that."

She thought for a moment. "Well, I recently decided to open a bakery in West City."

"A bakery in West City?" He sat impressed

"Yeah, it's processing."

"Well, describe your idea of an ideal bakery."

Chichi rose her brows. "Oh you don't want to be bored to death. Besides nothing is set in stone."

"Well, everything starts as an idea first. C'mon tell me." He encouraged, seeing she was still hesitant. "Okay.. well if you don't tell me than I'll be forced to flirt with you."

"Oh alright, alright. You have a deal." She giggled

XXXXXXXX

Goku and Chichi had spent the majority of the BBQ away from each other, much to Goku's dismay. But he had promised her that things would move according to her time, so he'd just have to accept how things were going right now. Which meant, he did his thing and she did hers.

He was back with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and now Master Roshi. They'd been talking about the past five years, sharing stories they forgot about. Goku was honestly enjoying himself and their stories helped take his mind off Chichi's distancing.

"Man, Goku. I must say, Chichi is smokin'!" Yamcha exclaimed suddenly.

 _...So much for a distraction_

"Huh? Smoking?" he looked at Chichi "She's not smoking."

The guys bursted in laughter.

"Not smoking a cigarette. He's talking about how Chichi looks. He's right, Chichi does looks great Goku." Krillin added

"Heheeh, Goku, my boy. You've got a mighty pretty lady there! Tell me, how is she in-"

Tien cleared his throat. "Master Roshi!"

Krillin smacked his forehead. "Dirty old perv."

"What?! The girl is pretty and I don't seem to be the only one to notice."

"Huh?" Goku chimed

"Yep, seems like someone is keeping Chichi company, heh." Master Roshi explained. The whole group turned to see Chichi talking with some man, shaking his hand.

"Who's that?" Goku asked

"Oh that's my friend, Han. We play baseball together." Yamcha said

Goku relaxed. "Oh okay."

Yamcha patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me, Goku. The guy's harmless."

"If that were my girl, I wouldn't let a hunk like that around her." said a laughing Roshi

"Oh please, that guy's got nothing on Goku." Krillin countered

"I don't know.. Han's a pretty smooth talker. He's very convincing. I mean, I've been around this guy when he picks up a lady. His-"

"Yamcha! You're not helping!"

"Oh right. But he's right, Goku. Han's got nothing on you."

"Guys, relax. There's no way Chichi would like a guy like him. Besides, his power level is puny. I could crush him." Goku stated matter-of-factly

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Woah there buddy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Krillin teased

Yamcha almost choked on his drink. "Goku? Jealous of Han? Now that's funny."

"Yeah seriously. You guys are making a big deal." Tien added

"Ahh, you've got nothing to worry about. C'mon let's go eat." Yamcha suggested, making his way towards the grill with the rest of the guys along with Goku.

XXXXX

It was about half an hour later and Chichi was just about finishing her conversation with Han.

"I must admit, you're quite the conversationalist. I can't remember the last time I spoke with someone like this." She smiled, not thinking about her choice of words

"Not even your husband?" He joked

Chichi's smile faltered a bit, but Han didn't notice as he kept talking. "So, now that all the details are laid out, when do you plan on putting it into action?"

"Well, I already have a place and investor. I just.. have to get started."

"And I trust that when you become a hit, you'll mention me in the interviews?"

Chichi rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course! I couldn't for-" She lost her train of thought as she caught sight of bright, blue hair floating around. She'd assume that Bulma wasn't coming being that it was already four hours into the festivities. Given that, she had allowed herself to relax and with the help of Han she was able to somewhat enjoy herself for the time being.

 _Keep it cool_ , she told herself

"Woohoo, hello ! Earth to Chichi." Han smiled, waving his hand in front of her.

She blinked twice, embarrassed. "Oh sorry, I just… what were we talking about?"

"About how when you'd become a hit…"

"Oh yes. _If_ I become a hit, I'd surely mention you in the interviews as the guy who wouldn't stop flirting with me unless I'd spill all my secrets" she giggled

"That's real funny, but I'm telling you it's gonna happen."

"Han? Han, is that you?" A voice called from behind Han, making her eyes roll. She could only recognize it as the one and only…

"Bulma Briefs! I can't believe it! It's been years!" He stood up to greet her, as she made her way towards the table.

"Years? Oh please tell me I don't look that old!" She laughed, giving him a hug, to which she made brief eye contact with Chichi.

"Oh no, not at all. You look great. How've you been?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh can't complain, still the leading scientists corporation in the world.. blah blah blah. What about you? i assume Yamcha brought you along. Hopefully our friends treat you well."

Han rubbed his neck. "Ehh, I'm alright. Still playing baseball. And uhh.." he gestured towards Chichi, "Chichi here's been keeping me company."

"Oh, she has? How fortunate, haha." She said sarcastically

He chuckled nervously. "You uhh.. you know eachother?"

"Unfortunately." She smiled slyly

"Yes, unfortunately." Chichi stood up. "Han it was great talking to you, really. But I think it's time for me to go." She was being the bigger person, which meant that the best move was for her too leave because the chances of a confrontation were high. The last thing she needed was to blow up on Bulma, putting their problems on display for the rest of the gang to see. Then questions would really be raised

"Huh? Gone already?" He asked

"It's okay, Han. It's probably for the best." He looked at Chichi confused, just what changed?

"And our safety." Bulma added, "innocently"

Chichi placed her bag on the table. "You know what-" she started, but a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey, Chichi. Why don't we go check on the kids?" Goku appeared suddenly, she looked at him confused, but she saw the look in his eyes that read: _Please not here._

She took a breath, grateful for the intervene. He was right. Not here.

"Hi, you must be Chichi's husband." He stuck out a hand, to which Goku didn't shake. " The name's-"

"Han. Yamcha mentioned it. My name is Goku." He replied, giving Han a hard stare.

"Okay.. well I'll go find Yamcha. It was great meeting you, Chichi. And seeing you again, Bulma." He walked away towards Yamcha, leaving Bulma alone with the couple.

"C'mon Goku, let's go." Chichi pulled his arm, looking at Bulma. "There's nothing left for us here."

"Yeah." He agreed giving Bulma a look, nodding his head.

Bulma stared at the couple as they walked away. She couldn't believe that she and Goku really weren't friends. Someone she'd known for more than 20 years, gone. She acted as if it didn't hurt, but deep down it did. She lost a true friend and it was her fault.

That was just her reality now.

XXXXXXXXX

"Goku, what the heck was that about?" Chichi asked as they continued walking towards a more "secluded" area.

"Huh?"

"Han, Goku. That man was only being nice and you didn't even shake his hand." She scolded

"I'm sure he was, but I wouldn't know. He was flirting with my wife the whole time heh." He rubbed his head, grinning

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Oh please Goku. You're overreacting."

"Am I Chichi?"

"Goku we were just having an innocent conversation about our lives. I mean, seriously Goku when was the last time you asked me about _me_? And the moment someone does, you get like this." She crossed her arms

"Chichi you're always pushing me away anytime we get close. I know we'd keep our distance today, but how would you feel if I were talking to another lady the whole time instead of you?" He asked sincerely, making Chichi feel a tad guilty.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. I wouldn't like that. How about we spend the rest of the barbeque together?" She offered

Goku's eyes lit up. "I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXXX

 **R &R**


End file.
